Harry Potter and the Abraxan Flight
by ForseenMystic
Summary: Rewrite of Harry Potter and the Lost Inheritance. Harry gains his independence from Dumbledore and learns about his family as he prepares to fight Voldemort. AU after fifth year. Manipulative!Dumbledore. Lots of Weasley Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

_Okay, due to the fact that I cannot continue with the old story, due to canon contradictions, lack of detail, and unrealistic characterizations, I am redoing this entire story, same basic plot, but with more detail and better grammar. Bear with me and make sure you read it because it does add important details._

*HPatLI*

It was a clear and beautiful day in Surrey, and just about everyone was outside enjoying the weather. However, one scrawny teenage boy on Privet Drive was not. Instead he was in the back yard hunched over a small patch of weeds and was completely absorbed in pulling them out of the earth. Despite the day's heat he was dressed in jeans and a long sleeve shirt, and he would shiver every couple of minutes as though there was a perpetual cold inside him. This teen was Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, Dumbledore's Golden Boy, and thoroughly miserable teen. He had only returned from school a week ago, but was ready to be anywhere but at Number Four. He was given the chore of weeding and replanting the garden, and used it as an attempt to escape his thoughts. Instead all he could do was think about his life, or lack thereof. The events at the end of his school year had him depressed and he was struggling to put things in perspective.

"_Why me,"_ Harry asked himself, "_How could I possibly be the only one with the power to defeat Voldemort, even if I am, WHY did it have to be me? Haven't I done enough over the years? I've lost my parents, friends, godfather, and my childhood. I've been alternately praised and ridiculed on the whims of the public. I've fought Voldemort four times in my life, not including when I was a baby. That's more that what others can claim. Hell two of them were one-on-one duels. And Sirius…Sirius is dead because of me. I'll never get away from here now. I'll never know how it feels to have a family who loves me, to be normal, to have control of my life. Why me?" _

*HPatLI*

Later that night Harry was lying in his bed practicing Occlumency. After the fiasco at the Department of Mysteries he had thrown himself into studying the art. It helped that Hermione had ordered him several books on Occlumency and meditation so he was making great progress. _Yeah it's amazing how much easier it is to learn when I have instructions other than "Clear your mind" yelled at me before I'm mind-raped._ Harry thought sarcastically. Obviously he wasn't completely sure on how strong his walls were since he didn't have anyone to test them, but he was fairly confident in them. As he lay there he began to drift off to sleep, and right as he was about to pass out he was woken by a burst of flames. With wand in hand, and a spell on his lips, he realized, with relief, that it was Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes. "Merlin, Fawkes," he gasped, "Don't do that!" Fawkes trilled with what sounded like laughter as he flew to Harry and perched on his bed. "What are you doing here," Harry asked, as he set his wand back on his bedside table. He then noticed the letter Fawkes was carrying; he quickly removed it and read through it.

_Harry,_

_I trust things are going well for you. I know you don't wish to be at the Dursley's, but it is for your own protection. I must remind you not to wander far from the house, you must stay close at all times. Also, NO MAGIC! I cannot help you if the Minister were to catch you doing magic again. Do NOT react to any news that might find you. In an effort to protect you, I've stopped your subscription to the Daily Prophet. The owls can be easily tracked. As such I have also brought Hedwig back to Hogwarts where she will stay until your return. You need to deal with the passing of Sirius, take this time to grieve and pull yourself together._

_Also, I have spoken to Professor Snape and he well be continuing your instruction in Occlumency. I am a bit disappointed in your progress. You will do as he says and not provoke him. Professor Snape will arrive at the Dursley's in one week. You will have lessons twice a week until the school year begins. Unfortunately this does mean you won't be leaving your relative's home until you leave for Hogwarts. However, I trust you will use the lack of distractions to work hard and master Occlumency. If you work hard and progress well, I may let you visit Diagon Alley to pick up your school supplies._

_Remember to use this time well,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Well wasn't that just bloody wonderful? He was once again cut off from the wizarding world, and now he had to deal with Snape of all people? Merlin, if he didn't know any better he would think the headmaster didn't care about him at all, but Harry knew that was ridiculous. The headmaster was just too busy to worry about petty squabbles between the potions master and him. He just wasn't aware that this was more than a petty squabble, all Harry needed to do was inform the Headmaster of the truth and Dumbledore would apologize and rescind his order. "Fawkes can you take a letter back to Professor Dumbledore for me," he asked. Fawkes trilled the affirmative and flew over to sit on Harry's shoulder. Harry would occasionally reach up and pet the phoenix as he penned his letter to Dumbledore:

_Dear Professor,_

_I understand you're worried about me, and I appreciate it, but I am doing better honestly. I have been practicing Occlumency and am progressing well. I think that sending Snape here would be unnecessary and potentially dangerous. While I respect the man's abilities as a potion maker and a spy, it does not overcome the personal feelings of loathing that are more than mutual. Not only will our feelings get In the way of him teaching me, and me learning from him, the Dursley's would not appreciate the fact that there would be a wizard coming to the house twice a week for the rest of the summer. I will write if I have any more visions, but since I started studying Occlumency on my own, I haven't had a single one. I take it as proof that I am going in the right direction. _

_Thank you,_

_Harry_

There, that should do it. With that done, he attached the letter to Fawkes and ran his hand down the bird's feathery back. "Please take that to him, Fawkes," he whispered, and in a burst of flame Fawkes was gone, leaving Harry to his thoughts once more. He lay on his bed and drifted off. An hour later as he was sleeping, a bright golden light engulfed his body and levitated a foot off the bed. The light pulsed a few times and hew was gently lowered to the bed. The light slowly dimmed until it was dark once more.

*HPatLI*

Back at Hogwarts Fawkes was sitting on his perch as Dumbledore read Harry's letter, stroking his beard. With a snort he threw it into the fireplace. _Stupid brat_ he thought as he began working on the budget for the next school term. _There are more important things in this world than his feelings towards Snape. _Yes, it was true that there was no love, or even light liking between the two, but Snape had to open the boy's mind. _Damn, I can't believe he started studying Occlumency on his own; it'll take weeks to undo his shields to the point where I can manipulate his thoughts again. And if he isn't getting his visions from Voldemort how will I be able to know all of Voldemort's plans so I can eventually destroy them both? It must be done, for Annabelle. _

Dumbledore sat back, unable to concentrate on his work while worrying about how to undo the mess the Potter boy had gotten himself into again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Wake up boy" Aunt Petunia yelled as she banged on his door the next morning.

"I'm up" Harry mumbled. He sat up and rubbed sleep out of his eyes. He got up and dressed then made his way downstairs.

"Make breakfast and don't burn anything," said his aunt as he entered the kitchen. Dudley and Vernon will be here soon.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia" Harry sighed. He went to the stove and started cooking. Harry was still half asleep and he grabbed the hot part of the skillet. "OUCH" he yelled as he dropped the skillet.

"What is it now boy" asked Aunt Petunia. "Can't you do anything right?" She turned and looked at Harry. "What did you do to your hair?" she screamed.

"Nothing" said Harry bewilderedly. "I just burned my hand."

The house shook as Vernon came running in. "What happened" he asked. He looked at Petunia and saw the disgusted look on her face. He then turned to Harry "What did you do boy" he asked.

Harry sighed again and said, "I just burned my hand."

"Look at him, his hair, he's been using magic again" Petunia shrieked.

Vernon looked at Harry and noticed he HAD changed. Harry had grown about 4 inches and his hair had a red streak on the side. "What did we tell you about using you freak stuff? You're in trouble now boy" Vernon said advancing on the confused wizard.

"What are you talking about, I haven't done anything" Harry yelled as he ducked the glass Petunia threw at him.

"You're taller," yelled Petunia. "Your hair..."

"Clean that mess up you freak and then go to your room and stay there! You'll not be eating today!" yelled Vernon.

Harry went upstairs and to the bathroom. "What are they going on about?" he asked himself. He looked in the mirror and gasped. His hair had a big red streak on the side. "How did that get there?" he asked. As he was looking he noticed that he was taller. "About time" he said. "I thought I'd never grow!" He surveyed himself in the mirror. "Cool, I'm turning into a Weasley! I think I like it." He went to his room. _It's time to meditate and do my Occlumency since I'm stuck in here_ he thought to himself.

He was interrupted a few minutes later by an owl pecking at his window. As he let the owl in he wondered whom it belonged to. The owl dropped a letter and Harry gave him a bit of water as he read the letter. Harry looked at the letter and saw the seal of Gringotts, the wizarding bank. "What do they want with me?" he asked. He broke the seal and opened the letter.

Mr. Potter,

Your presence is required today at noon. The last will and testament of Sirius Black will be read and you must attend.

Griphook

"I must attend" Harry said. "I'm not sure I want to go." He was wondering how to get to London when he remembered Dumbledore's letter. He couldn't go to the bank, or could he? Surely this was important and the Goblin's said he _had_ to be there.

Suddenly Fawkes arrived in a burst of flames. "What does His Highness want now?" he asked sarcastically.

Harry,

If you got a notice from Gringotts DO NOT GO. It is a trap! Death Eaters will be there and will take you hostage. Stay where you are and I will take care of it.

Albus Dumbledore

"What the hell" said Harry? "They don't know where I am. I know Griphook. I'll just write him back and see if it is a trap." Harry wrote a quick letter and sent it with the Gringotts owl. As he waited for a reply he thought about Dumbledore's letter. Wizards can't use goblin magic so if this were a trap then how did they replicate the seal. Something didn't feel right to Harry. There was too much security at the bank for the death eaters to even try to abduct him. Besides, why the hell should he listen to Dumbledore when the man obviously didn't want to listen to him?

The Gringotts' owl returned with a letter just then. Harry checked the seal and it was the same Gringotts seal as on the first letter.

Mr. Potter,

I understand your hesitance. I can assure you that this is not a trap. If you'll remember, I was the goblin who escorted you and Mr. Hagrid on your first trip to Gringotts. I do hope this will ease your mind. I will send 2 goblins to pick you up at 11 o'clock. Their names are Pike and Ripper. They are two of our best. I do understand the need for your security. Pike and Ripper will protect you. I will see you when you arrive.

Griphook

Harry ran downstairs to Petunia. "Aunt Petunia" he said, "I have to be in London at noon today. Someone will be here to pick me up in half an hour."

"Fine" said Petunia. "Make sure the neighbors don't notice." She looked at Harry. "Do something about that hair. I can't believe you made it that color. Why that color?"

"I didn't" said Harry. "I don't know how it happened. What's wrong with this color?"

"Your freak of a mother's hair was that color" said Petunia.

"My mum was not a freak," said Harry, "and if I'm starting to look more like her, then all the better for it."

Harry went back upstairs and put his invisibility cloak and his wand in a backpack. He took his school cloak with him back downstairs. About that time there was a knock on the door. Harry answered it to see two goblins.

"What are your names?" he asked.

"I'm Pike and he is Ripper," said the goblin. "Griphook sent us here to take you to Gringotts. We have a portkey that will take us to a secure room at the bank."

"Come in" said Harry. "We can't do that on the porch.'

Both goblins entered and Pike held out the portkey. Harry put on his cloak and pulled the hood up. He then grabbed the portkey and all three vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Harry arrived in the lavish office with a thud and on his bum. He groaned as he sat up. "I have got to learn how to land on a Portkey," he muttered under his breath, ignoring the smothered chuckles from the two warrior-goblins. "This way Mr. Potter," one of them announced leading Harry to a door, as he opened the door he heard voices.

"I told you that Mr. Potter asked me to be here on his behalf, he cannot be here," said Dumbledore. Harry stopped to listen.

"If Mr. Potter isn't here we cannot read the will" said Griphook.

"Sirius Black was Mr. Potter's guardian. He doesn't have one now and I am acting on his behalf. I have Mr. Potter's permission to handle his affairs. The will MUST be read today. I will inform Mr. Potter of everything after I leave here today" said Dumbledore.

"Mr. Black specifically requested that Mr. Potter be here for the reading," said Griphook. "If Mr. Potter is not here, I cannot read the will!"

Dumbledore looked quite angry. "Mr. Potter will NOT be here," he said.

"Headmaster" said Remus from the corner, "If it is that important why don't we run and get Harry?"

"NO" Dumbledore said forcefully. "It's too dangerous!"

"I'm sorry," said Griphook, "but I cannot proceed without Mr. Potter."

"Surely it would be alright if went and got him" said Remus. "It wouldn't take long."

Dumbledore looked at Remus. "Harry doesn't want to think about Sirius right now" he said. "His mental state is fragile, we don't want to stress him further"

Remus sighed sadly. "I think Harry is stronger than that and he should be here," he said.

As Harry was listening he got angry (he was NOT a helpless child!) and decided to show himself. "I agree Remus," he said angrily.

"Harry! You're not supposed to be here," said Dumbledore. "Remus take Harry home now. I'll deal with you later Harry!"

"I don't think so," said Harry coldly. "Mr. Griphook, as you can see I am here now so can we get on with this." He walked over to a chair and was about to sit down when Dumbledore grabbed his arm.

"No Harry, I forbid you to be here. You're going home now!"

Harry jerked his arm out of Dumbledore's grasp. "NO! I heard all your lies. I never told you to be here on my behalf. You are not my guardian so stop ordering me around, I am not a child and I'm tired of being treated like one." he said angrily.

"Mr. Dumbledore" said Griphook, "Mr. Potter obviously does not want you here and you are not a beneficiary, so leave…please."

"What is all this commotion?" said a voice from the door. They all turned and saw Narcissa Malfoy and her son Draco in the door.

"What are you doing here?" asked Dumbledore.

"I assume we are here for the same reason as Mr. Lupin and Mr. Potter," replied Narcissa coolly.

"Harry, you need to leave NOW," said Dumbledore.

Harry ignored Dumbledore; this should annoy the old coot. "Mrs. Malfoy, Draco you're both looking well" he said as he walked across the room and bowed, kissing her hand.

"Very well done Mr. Potter" said Narcissa. "You are also looking well. I trust things are good for you?" She gave him a slight smile.

"Things would be better if a certain headmaster would stop treating me as a child and a certain dark lord would commit suicide. Aside from that, I am doing well. Thank you for asking." Harry smiled brightly at Narcissa as Draco laughed. "Please come in and have a seat."

"Harry, what are you doing? We're not staying here. Let's go now," said Dumbledore angrily.

Harry ignored him as he sat down. "Mr. Griphook, I do believe we are ready," he said.

"Mr. Dumbledore," said Griphook, "You have been asked to leave, please do so now."

At that moment 3 security goblins appeared. "Please show Mr. Dumbledore out," said Griphook.

Hoping to preserve some of his dignity, Dumbledore turned and stalked out.

"Harry," Remus said tentatively, I don't mean to be rude, and I'm glad you're here, but should you have talked to the Headmaster that way? And what about the Malfoys, since when are you friendly with them?"

Harry sighed, "I know I'm going to get it later for how I treated Dumbledore, but I honestly had to get out of Privet Drive. Chalk it up to teenage rebellion if you like, that's all it is really. As for the Malfoy's, Draco wrote me a letter that he gave to me on the train, and we cleared the air."

"Truly?"

"Yes Remus," Harry said as he explained about what had happened with Draco.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Harry was walking back from the bathroom when Malfoy stopped him. "Get out of my way Malfoy," Harry spat angrily, "I am not in the mood for whatever little temper tantrum you're about to spew about your father."_

"_No, Lord Potter, I am not here to rebuke to for what happened to Lucius, just the opposite in fact," Draco said smoothly, to which Harry blinked, "I have a letter for you, which will explain some of my actions over the years. Write after you get it with your thoughts." And with that Draco handed him an envelope and walked away. Harry stuck the letter in his robes and promptly forgot about it until he got home. Where he placed it on his desk and spent ten minutes staring at it to see if it would explode or something, but since his sneak-o-scope didn't go off he figured it was safe. Gathering his Gryffindor courage he picked up the letter and read it._

_**Lord Potter,**_

_**I heard about what happened to you and your friends at the end of the year at the ministry. I know at school I mocked you about what happened, but the truth is that I am ashamed of the actions of both my father and my aunt. As my father is now in Azkaban, my mother has taken over the Malfoy seat in the Wizengamot, but I am the Head of the house, and as such I would like to officially send my apologies and condolences.**_

_**I know we have had no semblance of friendship over the years; I would like to rectify that now. My father had certain…standards…that I was required to meet, and if I failed I became target practice in his Dark Arts room. I acted as I was told to, not as I wished to. I would like to apologize for my actions over the years towards you and your friends.**_

_**Potter, as a warning, I must tell you to watch out for Dumbledore. I know you and the rest of the wizarding world trust him implicitly, but he isn't what he appears to be. Something that is hidden from common knowledge is that Dumbledore himself was a Slytherin. Of course, Slytherin didn't carry the stigma then as it does now, but it was still just as manipulative and backstabbing. Watch yourself Potter, many of us do not wish to follow You-Know-Who, and we would hate to lose the only person who has a chance at beating the monster to his own stupidity and easy trust.**_

_**Cordially**_

_**Draco S. Malfoy**_

_To say that Harry was shocked would be an understatement, here is arch-nemesis is sending him a letter of apology for the actions of his family? He had been reading about the protocol of the Ancient and Noble families and knew that, by sending this letter, Malfoy had placed the future of his family in his hands. If he accepted, a new alliance would be formed between the families, but if he refused it, Malfoy would have to pay reparations in any form Harry demanded. Harry spent fifteen minutes fantasizing about the different things he could make Malfoy do before he collected his senses and penned a reply._

_**Lord Malfoy,**_

_**I must admit I was surprised to receive your letter, and after much deliberation, decided to accept your apology. I look forward to the new future our families have together. **_

_**Looking back I think I should have realized that there was something going on when you went from a potential friend to an instant enemy our first year. I also would like to apologize for the cruel words I said in response to your hand of friendship. I was upset at the way you had treated Ron, for not only did you insult my first friend, but you also reminded me of my cousin Dudley, who if possible, is a bigger bastard than you ever were. I'm sorry about the way your father treated you. I know it's not easy to be harmed by family, but at least you have your mother to care for you.**_

_**Thank you for the warning about Dumbledore, but I believe I have little to worry about from him; he is truly on our side. As for his house, over the years I have come to realize that not all Slytherins are evil, just as not all Gryffindors are good, and I would like to inform you that I no longer hold any grudges for your past actions. I cannot speak for Ron or Hermione however, so I suggest you pen them a letter as well. Hope you are well, sir.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Harry J. Potter**_

_Harry sent the letter off with Hedwig that night, thinking that maybe the next year at Hogwarts would be quieter than the previous ones._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

Everyone in the room was deep in thought as Harry finished his story. Draco was nodding, his eyes dark as he remembered how his father had acted. Narcissa's eyes were suspiciously bright as she remembered the bruises and cuts on Draco whenever he had "failed" in his father's eyes. Lupin thought about the actions of the young Malfoy and decided that it made sense.

"That was the last time I saw Hedwig," Harry commented to the silence. Lupin frowned, "What do you mean Harry? Is she missing."

"No, Dumbledore is keeping her at Hogwarts apparently, since she is too recognizable and Death Eaters can follow her."

"Potter, owls cannot be tracked unless the owner places the tracking charms themselves," Draco told him.

Harry stared at Draco, then Lupin, "Why is he keeping her away from me then?"

"I don't know Harry, things are seeming less and less kosher when it comes to the actions of our headmaster."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"Are we ready," asked Griphook as he re-entered the room. At everyone's nod he continued. "You are here for the reading of Mr. Black's last will and testament."

_I, Sirius Black, of sound mind and body do leave the following._

_To Remus J. Lupin I bequeath 10 million galleons. You have always been a great friend. You are the last of the Marauders. Moony, I want look after our cub. I would make you the guardian but I have other plans for him._

_To Narcissa Malfoy I leave 5 million galleons. Leave the death eater and have a life._

_To Draco Malfoy I leave 5 million galleons. Don't be like your father. Being a death eater is not the way to greatness. Remember, a Malfoy bows to no one. They make their own destiny._

_To Harry Potter I leave you these papers to sign_.

Griphook paused and handed Harry some papers. "These are emancipation papers," he said. "All I need is your signature and you will be considered an adult."

Harry gasped as he looked at the papers. He noticed Sirius's signature at the bottom. Slowly a smile formed. "Well, now I know why Dumbledore ordered me to stay home," he laughed

"Mr. Potter," asked Narcissa, "is Dumbledore your guardian now?"

"No" said Harry "he's just trying to make sure I'm not emancipated. I apparently don't need a guardian now." He picked up the quill and signed.

"Congratulations Mr. Potter, now if we continue the will." said Griphook, taking the papers back.

_Harry, you are now free. I want you to live cub. From now on you are your own man. I also leave the rest of my assets to you. Don't follow Dumbledore blindly. Listen to his advice but make your own choices. Take care of Remus. I love you cub._

"Mr. Potter," Griphook said, laying aside the will. "I will need you to stay to go over your inheritance. The rest of you may leave. Your money will be moved to your vaults by this evening. Have a great day.

"Harry" Remus said as he stood. "Remember what Sirius said. The only thing Dumbledore has say over is school matters. Don't let him take away your life."

Narcissa and Draco both nodded in agreement. "Don't be foolish though. You must be careful. I'm sure you know why," said Narcissa. "Be on your guard always. That doesn't mean you can't have a life." She smiled at Harry.

"Constant Vigilance" yelled Harry and Draco at the same time. They started and looked at each other in surprise. Then Harry laughed. "This day is just too weird for words," he said. He looked at Draco thoughtfully. "Well Draco, glad we could talk face to face." Harry held out his hand.

Draco looked at him thoughtfully and said "Agreed Potter." He shook Harry's hand. "You're right Harry" he said, "Too weird for words." He started laughing. "This should make life more interesting."

After everyone left, Griphook sat with Harry reading the list of his properties.

_2 vaults totaling 50 million galleons_

_1 vault of family heirlooms_

_12 Grimmauld Place The House of Black_

_1014 5th Avenue A penthouse in New York, USA_

_Sanctuary, An island off the coast of Aberdeen_

_1 cottage in Blyth_

_Partnership in various businesses throughout Europe and USA_

"That is the extent of your Black inheritance," said Griphook. "Now on to the Potter inheritance."

"There's more" Harry said in shock. "How will I be able to keep up with it all?"

"You will need a good lawyer, and as your account manager I handle the day-to-day business, but we'll get to that later Mr. Potter," said Griphook. "I couldn't help noticing your hair, may I ask why you have a red streak?"

"I don't know," said Harry. "I just woke up this morning and it was there. I didn't realize it until my aunt mentioned it. She said it was the same color red as my mother's hair."

"I see," said Griphook. He called in his assistant and mumbled a few words. The goblin's eyes bugged out as he glanced at Harry. "Yes sir" the goblin said and ran out of the room.

"Now Mr. Potter, on to the Potter estate" said Griphook. He took out some papers from a file on his desk. "This is your parent's original will. The one you received was just a copy."

"What" asked Harry? "I don't have a copy of the will."

"What do you mean?" asked Griphook. "You received a copy on your 11th birthday."

"No I didn't," said Harry.

Griphook looked through the file. "It says here that the owl couldn't find you, so Albus Dumbledore signed for it. He should have given it to you when you started Hogwarts."

"I would love to see a copy now please," said Harry.

"Of course" said Griphook. "I think I am beginning to understand things now. Did you know that Albus Dumbledore set up your account manager and has been overseeing your account since your parent's died? He has set himself up as your guardian and benefactor."

By now Harry was bordering confused and pissed. "He is not my guardian! Does the will say he is," asked Harry.

"Why don't you read it and then we'll go over your questions," said Griphook as he handed Harry the will.

_I, James Potter, being of sound mind and body do hereby leave this last will and testament. It is my wish to protect my family. It anything should happen to Lily or I, his godfather Sirius Black should raise our son. If harm should befall Mr. Black, I have listed other acceptable guardians, in this order, for Harry Potter._

_1st Remus J. Lupin_

_2nd Arthur and Molly Weasley_

_3rd Arabella Figg_

_4th Minerva McGonagall_

_5th Frank and Alice Longbottom_

_6th Andromeda Tonks_

_7th Amelia Susan Bones_

_At this time, we are at war. Of these 8 families, I have the hope that some will survive and open their home to Harry. Under __NO__ circumstances is my son to be placed with my wife's family Vernon and Petunia Dursley. They hate anything to do with magic. I will not allow my son to be raised this way. In the hope that the Dursley's might change their views, I wish for Harry to be told of them on his 10th birthday. It will be his decision alone whether to pursue a relationship with them._

_My family and I are going into hiding tomorrow and I want this to be known. We will be using the Fidelius charm with Peter Pettigrew as our Secret Keeper. If we are found then Peter is either dead or is the traitor. Sirius Black will be acting as a decoy for Voldemort to chase. A copy of this will be sent to Albus Dumbledore to clear up any confusion upon our deaths._

_I, James Potter, leave all Potter properties, money, and belongings to my son Harry James Potter. It is to be held in trust for him by Sirius Black until Harry comes of age. If harm has befallen Sirius Black, refer to the list of Guardians. The current guardian will hold the Potter inheritance in trust for Harry._

Harry exploded, "HOW DARE HE? HE KNEW PETTIGREW WAS THE SECRET-KEEPER! I COULD'VE BEEN RAISED BY SIRIUS OR LUPIN, OR THE WEASLEYS INSTEAD I WAS SENT TO THE VERY PEOPLE MY PARENTS STATED I WASN'T TO GO TO! PEOPLE WHO TREATED ME LIKE CRAP BENEATH THEIR SHOES MY ENTIRE LIFE! HE TOOK OVER MY ACCOUNTS, STOLE MY MONEY AND FAMILIAR, WHAT DOES HE WANT?!"

After a few more moments of unintelligible screaming Harry collapsed on his chair his chest heaving. Griphook looked at him with interest, "You were sent to the Dursley's?" Harry nodded, "Though Mrs. Figg lived down the street the entire time."

"Yes, that is where Dumbledore told us he placed you when we questioned him, stating Mr. Lupin's affliction and the Weasley's financial troubles as reasons for why they were skipped. It made sense at the time." Harry snorted, "So that's why the old bat was constantly watching me." Griphook nodded, "it certainly appears that way."

Harry sat in silence for a few moments taking in what he had just learned. "Mr. Griphook, do you think we could continue this another day?" Harry asked. "This has been an eventful day and I need to rest and think on all you have told me." Harry looked lost. "Of course Mr. Potter, but could you spare me a few more moments of your time? I have sent for someone that I think you should meet and he should be here momentarily," said Griphook.

The door opened and in walked two men. "Here he is now," said Griphook. "Mr. Potter may I introduce you to Mr. Stanfields Sr. And Mr. Stanfields Jr. Gentlemen, this is Mr. Potter." While Harry shook hands with the lawyers Mr. Stanfields Sr. caught sight of Harry's hair. "Mr. Potter, may I ask what happened to your hair?" Harry looked confused. "Why is everyone asking me that?" he asked. "I don't know what happened. It was like this when I woke up this morning. I like it though so I decided to keep it." Harry smiled. "First off Mr. Potter, please call me Alfred and my son Terry," he said. "I believe I can tell you about the hair. The red streak and the green eyes are a family trait of the Rothwoods. The last heir disappeared around 35 years ago. The Rothwood's are the oldest and wealthiest family in the wizarding world, and owned a good portion of both the wizarding and muggle world."

"The last heir, a daughter named Adrastea, was born a few years after the war with Grindelwald. The Rothwoods publicly opposed him, and one night a group of supporters attacked them at an opera. It was a mess; hundreds of Muggles died that night. There was one family member we think survived. The infant was at home with her nanny that night. When the Aurors arrived at the Rothwood manor early the next morning, they had vanished. The nanny was found a week later dead. She had been tortured horribly. The baby was never found. There are two things that we think might have happened. The baby was either: killed and disposed of, or the nanny got her to a safe place and was tortured to find out where. I personally think the latter is true."

"I know this might be an awkward question, but do you know, or heard of your mother having a red streak in her hair or green eyes" asked Alfred. "I know she had green eyes but no red streak," said Harry. Albert looked disappointed. "I was hoping we had found the heir after all of this time." Harry looked at him thoughtfully. "Would it have been only a streak of red or could it have been that she had red hair," he asked. "My aunt told me this morning that my mother's hair was this color." Alfred looked at him piercingly. "That exact color" he asked. "Yes"-said Harry. "I have a couple of pictures from my parents wedding at home and I think her hair was this color."

"Amazing" said Alfred. "Could I perhaps test you?" he asked. "I don't see why not," said Harry. "What do you need me to do?" Alfred opened his suitcase and took out a small box. He opened it and brought out a white stone. "All you need to do is hold this stone. You will feel a prick and the stone should change color." He handed Harry the stone. Harry held it for a moment then the color started to change to an emerald green. "What does that mean?" asked Harry.

"It means that the Rothwood heir has finally been found," Stanfields whispered. Harry groaned, why couldn't he be normal?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

Albus Dumbledore was angry. _How dare Harry defy me like this_ he though as he paced around the waiting room. _What was he thinking? I ordered him to stay at home and he ignored me! This will not continue! If he keeps acting this way he'll ruin my plans. His relatives must keep a closer eye on him! Maybe I can have them lock him up again. Then he'll be out of the way and won't cause any more trouble. I don't think Sirius changed his will. Whatever he did I'm sure I can get around it. There is no way he can get out of staying with his relatives. I'll just contact them and make arrangements._

He paced around the room mumbling to himself about Harry and his plans. About an hour later he heard the door open. Remus and the Malfoys exited with smiles on their faces. "Remus, I want to talk to you," said Albus. "Where is Harry?" Remus and Narcissa shared a look and their smiles widened. Draco just smirked as he looked at Albus. "Harry is still in with Griphook," said Remus. "It might be a while, they are going over paperwork."

Albus started to feel uneasy. Something is going on he thought as he looked at their faces. " I'll just go in and help Harry get finished. Then I'll take him home," he said. Draco snorted and Narcissa just kept smiling. "

No Albus" said Remus. "This is Harry's business and does not concern you."

Albus looked shocked. "But Remus" he said. "Harry is just a child. He can't do this alone. He needs me to act as his guardian. I think I'll appoint myself as his guardian. He needs someone to make his decisions for him." Remus and Draco both snorted.

"Albus, he does not want you here" said Narcissa. "He is not a child and you can't treat him that way any longer. He is not very happy with what's he's been learning about you right now and maybe you should just leave him alone. He has a lot on his mind right now and don't want you."

Albus looked at her sharply. "You know nothing of Mr. Potter, do not presume to tell me how he feels," he said.

"Very well" said Narcissa. "Draco, we should be going now. Mr. Lupin, always a pleasure. Please tell Harry he may contact us if he needs anything." She then turned and walked out with Draco following her and laughing.

"Albus, she is right," said Remus. "It would be best if you gave Harry time to cool down. He had a lot thrown at him today. You should not have treated him like a child."

"Harry is my responsibility." Albus sighed. "I must keep him from making foolish decisions." he said.

"Not anymore Albus" said Remus. "What do you mean?" asked Albus. "Did Sirius set a guardian? You can't have Harry. You know the ministry won't allow it."

Remus just laughed. "You'll just have to let Harry explain if he talks to you again. There is nothing the ministry can do about Harry."

Albus looked thoughtful. "We'll see Remus. Would you stay here and make sure Harry gets home safe? Tell him to stay there until I can come and see him."

Remus smiled. "Of course Albus. Marauders take care of their own." He shot Albus a huge smile as he left.

Remus was lost in his thoughts as he waited for Harry. A while later the office door opened and everyone walked out.

*HPatLI*

Harry looked at Alfred shocked. "If this is true then I'm in danger."

Alfred started. "What do you mean," he asked.

"Dumbledore put me with my relatives to keep me safe. If mom really was a Rothwood then the blood protections don't work since there is no blood between Petunia Dursley and me. They are what keeps me safe there."

Terry stood up. "I have an idea, " he said. "We brought the car and two bodyguards with us just in case, so why don't we take Harry to get his things and we'll decide later the safest place for him to stay tonight." Alfred smiled "That sounds good. What do you think Harry?" Harry thought a moment. That's when everything that happened that day hit him. Disobeying Dumbledore, the Malfoys, being emancipated, his parents' will, the Rothwood inheritance, everything just kept swarming in his head until he nearly blacked out. "Mr. Potter are you all right," a voice asked, it sounded like Griphook, but his eyes weren't working, he couldn't see for sure.

"Mr. Potter?" It was a different voice this time; a moment later the voice said something quietly. Harry felt the air change, it prickled against his skin, and it was growing stronger. The voice had cast a spell at him! Harry lunged out of his chair and drew his wand, fighting the black dots invading his vision in an effort to locate the enemy. The room was quiet, when his vision cleared; he only saw Griphook and the two lawyers staring at him in awe.

"What happened, who cast a spell at me," he snapped.

Alfred held his hands up, both to calm the boy and to symbolize his surrender and ultimate harmlessness. "Easy Harry, you were having a fit of some sort, I tried using a calming charm on you, but you avoided it. How did you even see it?"

"I didn't, I felt it," Harry said, lowering his wand, but not releasing it, an act that nobody missed, they were on shaky ground with the boy's trust. Alfred cursed himself for trying to use magic on the boy, no, young man, it was clear that Harry Potter was no boy.

"Harry we were talking about removing you from your Aunt's home to the Rothwood manor, to better protect you since we know the blood wards to be defunct."

"No."

"Harry?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you, you tried to use a spell on me, and this day has been just a little too much for me to handle. I won't go back to the Dursley's, but I am NOT going with you people."

Alfred nodded, it saddened him that Harry didn't trust him, but he understood it. Griphook was watching Harry carefully. It was clear to him that Harry would be important to the Wizarding World, not just as the Boy-Who-Lived, but as the Rothwood, Black, and Potter heir. He needed to be protected, and the one who did the protecting would rise far as his ally…but Mr. Potter was leaving…

"I'll come back tomorrow, but for now I just need some time to think. Griphook I'd like to withdraw money…actually do you have credit or debit cards for the muggle world?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I'll arrange for both immediately, which account would you like them tied to?

"The Black account please."

Griphook nodded and walked out of the room leaving Harry and Alfred alone. It was awkward, as Harry wasn't looking at the man who clearly wanted to say something.

"Mr. Potter, I'd like to apologize…"

"Don't worry about it, I know you meant well, but I just need some time to collect my thoughts."

"I understand, sir."

"I'm not a sir Alfred, just call me Harry."

"All right Harry."

Griphook walked back into the room holding two cards both black, though one had a silver greyhound printed on it.

"Here you go Mr. Potter, the plain black card is your credit card and your debit card is the one with the greyhound on it. There is no limit, and it works in both the muggle and wizarding world."

"Thank you Griphook, I'll be back around noon tomorrow."

And with that Harry Potter left Gringotts Bank.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Harry walked out of the office, and leaned against the wall in the small hall, trying to slow his thoughts. It was all just too much, too fast. Taking a deep breath, he shook his head. He couldn't afford to have another freak-out moment right now. He needed to go back to Privet Drive and grab his things before finding somewhere safe to stay until tomorrow. Pulling out his wand he conjured a bit of parchment and pulled out a pen that he had in his pocket.

_Remus-_

_Meet me in an hour at the park in Little Whinging, Surrey._

_Harry_

Harry knew that Remus would still be waiting for him outside, and chance were Dumbledore would be too, so he had to get rid of the old coot quickly. He palmed the parchment and walked out into the waiting room, surprised to see only Remus. Well that simplified things.

"Hey Remus," Harry smiled at the older man that had helped him so much in his third year.

"Cub," Remus greeted, "how did things go in there?"

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Come on, it's a long story and I'll tell you on the way to Privet Drive."

The two quickly made their way back through Diagon Alley. Outside of the Leaky Cauldron, Harry used an ATM to withdraw a couple hundred pounds while Remus caught a taxi. During the ride back, Harry told Remus of everything that had happened in the room after he left. The werewolf had to be calmed when he learned that Dumbledore knew of Sirius' innocence and that he had completely disregarded the Potters' will.

"Why did he do it? What did he have to gain from placing you with the Dursleys?"

"He kept me submissive. I looked up to him every year for rescuing me from that hell hole, I became a controllable weapon."

"Weapon?"

"The prophecy from the Department of Mysteries, it stated that I would be the one who would defeat Voldemort."

Remus stared at Harry and incredulous look on his face. Harry looked away, he really _was _a freak; uncle Vernon would be thrilled to learn he was right. Well at least now he knew he would never tell anyone else about the damn thing, now how to ensure that Remus never told anyone?

"Harry, can you tell me the prophecy?"

Harry closed his eyes: he was over-reacting again. How else was Remus supposed to react to such information? No, he had to tell Remus, he needed to start accepting help from people.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who thrice defied them, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives…"_

Harry was shocked to hear a howl of rage from Remus, he quickly signaled for the driver to pull over and threw a couple bills at the man, knowing that he was probably paying way too much, but Remus was the important thing. He yanked Remus out of the cab and pulled him into the woods behind the park, at least they were close to Privet Drive. Remus was still shaking, his eyes switching between amber and brown as he fought the werewolf within him. Harry was starting to get really worried now.

"Remus, what is it?"

The werewolf seemed to be struggling with himself spitting out random words as if it were hurting him to do so, "prophecy…unbreakable…wrong…James" Now Harry didn't know what the man was going on about, but obviously it had upset him and was causing him physical pain, so he did the only thing he could think of and slugged the poor man who quite literally fell over in shock.

"Are you calm now," Harry asked archly.

Lupin nodded, but didn't say anything. The two walked in silence to the Dursley house, taking in the bright sunlight of the day. Number 4 was empty when they arrived so they hurriedly gathered Harry's things and left a note for the Dursleys along with five hundred pounds, saying that he wouldn't be returning and the money was for them to keep their mouths shut about ever knowing Harry Potter, not they would ever admit it anyways. Before they left Harry ran into the living room and grabbed a car magazine of Dudley's that Harry had read briefly. It contained an article on a new car that he was _very_ interested in.

****

Lupin and Harry rode into the car lot in a crappy little cab that was the only one they could find. The sales people were staring at the thing incredulously wondering what _these_ people could want. The top salesman, who sported a pencil moustache and a sneer worthy of Malfoy, strode towards the two climbing out of the rusty blue cab, the heels of his shiny blacks shoes clacking angrily. "Can I help you," he asked with a sniff of disdain. Harry nodded; he couldn't wait to purchase his new car. "Yes, I'm here to purchase a car, I saw it in my cousin's magazine and I have a need for it." The man scoffed at the raggedy teen in front of him, "I highly doubt you can afford anything from _this_ lot," he stated pointing at the encircled three-pointed logo of the car lot, "and as such I would appreciate it if you left here, you'll scare off all our real customers." And with that the man turned on his heel and walked away.

Harry and Remus stood shocked who the hell did that man think he was? As the snooty prick walked off, a slightly older man, probably around Remus' age came forward. He offered them an apologetic smile and spoke, "I'd like to apologize for my colleague, he seems to think he's the owner of the dealership, rather than just a salesman. How can I help you today?" Remus was staring at the man speculatively as Harry explained to the man which car he wanted. Something about him was slightly off; the wolf in Remus was bristling, not out of fear per say, but suspicion, like the man was invading his territory…

Harry was having a nice chat with the man, Terrence, who was much more helpful than that Malfoy-esque man that had just left when suddenly Remus grabbed him roughly by the shoulder and shoved Harry behind him. Terrence looked surprised at first, but his face quickly formed a snarl when Remus approached him, power radiating from him.

"Remus, uh what's going on," Harry asked nervously as the two men circled each other slowly.

"He's a wolf Harry."

"Oh, but is this really necessary? You guys are kinda causing a scene."

It was true, the other sales people and the few customers there were watching the two men in surprise and more than a little fear. One teen had his phone out, probably hoping to catch the fight on camera. Remus stiffened then slowly relaxed his shoulders, he was still alert, but he just wasn't as obvious about it. Terrence was also relaxing, looking ashamed of his reaction. Returning to his professional demeanor he quickly stated, "Come Mr. Potter, we shall get the paperwork in order shortly then we can go elsewhere to…talk."

Two hours later, after a very larger pile of paperwork, and a quick call to Gringotts to create the necessary paperwork for Harry (for a fee of course), the three men were driving out of the parking lot of the Mercedes dealer in Harry's new E-guard, the commission of which would pay Terrence's rent for a year. After about five minutes of driving, Remus made Harry pull over in an empty parking lot and forced Terrence out of the car.

"Which side are you on," he snarled at Terrence, shoving the man against the brick of the clinic, which was thankfully closed.

"What are you on about?" Terrence sputtered, fighting against the older man's firm grip. Remus slammed the man against the wall again, harder this time.

"Don't play that game, who do you support?"

"I don't know what you're talking about but if you don't let me go I will call for help."

"Remus," Harry said sharply, "I don't think he knows."

Remus glared at the man, but loosened his grip slightly. Terrence quickly yanked himself free completely, "You two are mad."

"No," Harry shook his head, "just paranoid bastards. Why do you think **I** bought that car? How long have you lived in the muggle world?"

"The what?"

Remus looked at Terrence sharply, "You don't have magic do you?"

"Well of course not! Honestly."

"Wait, muggles can be turned," Harry asked frowning.

Remus nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose, "It's rare for them to survive of course, since their magic cannot help them survive the first turn, but it does happen on occasion. The Ministry usually hunts them down though, too big of a risk to the Statute. How long have you been a werewolf?" The question was directed at Terrence.

"Ten years, I was bitten on my twenty first birthday. You?"

"Thirty-two years, I was bitten when I was four."

The man winced, "How did you survive it at such a young age?"

"I had my magic."

"…Right."

"Truly"

Harry nudged Remus, "What happens now? I mean, technically he's a muggle, but with his affliction…" Remus sighed and pointed his wand at Terrence, who really did seem like a nice man, "OBLIVIATE!"

_**A/N: Alright short chapter, lots of filler as I work on the next chapter, but I figured you needed an update. The only really important thing of course is the car Harry bought (Yes it's the same one from Twilight, I couldn't help it it's a beautiful car). I know the technology is about fifteen years ahead, but I'm going to include it so please DON'T review complaining about it, I know, but I don't really care. Anyways, next update should be soon.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I just thought that I should clarify that Terrence is NOT Terry, that was a random mistake where I pulled a name out of nowhere and ended up with this**_

The car was quiet after Harry and Remus dropped Terrence off at the car lot, Terrence thanking them heartily for the lunch they had provided for him. Remus was upset that he was forced to obliviate the kind man, but there was nothing he could do. If Voldemort found him there would be no mercy for the muggle werewolf, and unfortunately, the Ministry wouldn't be much better. The people of the wizarding world were idiots for the most part. The only real reason they had opposed Voldemort's first rise to power was because the man had killed so many magical people. The truth was most people had some level of disdain for muggles and muggleborns, there were varying levels to be sure, but they were still there. Harry was thinking on the same lines as Remus, and was wondering why he was saving the wizarding world from their stupidity.

The next day Remus and Harry met Alfred, Terry, and Griphook at the bank. "Mr. Potter, I'd like to welcome you back," Griphook greeted warmly. Harry shook his hand and nodded. "I know you have a busy day ahead of you so I'll just hand you your account summaries and let you on your way."

"Thank-you Griphook," Harry said taking the rather large folder from the goblin.

Afterwards they made arrangements to visit the Rothwood Manor for a few days. They followed Alfred out to his car a limo with many of the same features as Harry's car. They were introduced to his driver Phillip, and Harry handed the keys of his car to Terry who would follow them.

Alfred looked at Harry for a moment. "I don't mean to be rude but would you happen to have clothing that fits better" he asked. "I don't keep up with the fashion trends of your age but I must say that looking like a beggar is not the way anyone should look."

Harry blushed in embarrassment. "This is the best I have except for my school uniform," he said. "When I put it on this morning, it didn't fit." Harry wished he could just disappear. Everyone was looking at him now.

"Growth spurt" said Alfred. "You'll have a couple more probably. Don't worry Harry; you're just coming into your Rothwood inheritance. It should all be over by your birthday. I think a slight detour is in order. Excuse me while I make a call."

Remus smiled at Harry. "Don't worry cub. We'll shop another day and get you a whole new wardrobe. We'll have you looking like a new man."

"But Moony," said Harry, "what about you? We must have you looking just as good. As a matter of fact, Alfred get something for Moony too."

Remus growled at Harry playfully. "I'm not the one wearing clothes big enough to fit an elephant."

Harry stuck out his tongue. "If I have to get new clothes then so do you!" Harry pouted with big sad puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" said Moony laughing. "Just keep those eyes to yourself!"

As they were leaving the clothing store, Moony and Harry were admiring their new clothing.

"You look great cub," said Remus. "Very sophisticated. We really must return here for out shopping date"

"You're right Moony" said Harry. You really look great, like a million dollars. Or should I say 10?" Harry teased Remus.

"I say you both look like new men," said Alfred. I can give you the name of a couple more shops to help with your wardrobe."

"Thanks Alfred" said Remus. "I would be grateful. My fashion sense drops just below 'no idea'. I've never had much money, just enough to get by on. I never would have thought to shop here." Remus looked sheepish. "I can't thank you enough."

"Think nothing of it Remus," said Alfred. "That's what friends are for." Remus looked surprised.

"I do hope I can call you a friend," said Alfred.

"I would be honored," said Remus. "There is something I think you should know. Most men look down on me and treat me like an animal" he said sadly.

Alfred looked surprised. "Why would any sane man treat you like that? You're an intelligent man and from what I've seen you treat others with respect. Just look at the way you treat Harry. I would count it an honor to be friends with you."

Remus smiled a sad little smile. "I thank you for those kind words. They treat me like that not for who I am but for what I am. You see I'm a werewolf."

"I know," said Alfred laughing. "I knew the moment I saw you at the bank."

Harry and Remus looked at him incredulously. "How" they both asked.

"It's my business to know how to read people. The tired look you have about you, the grey hair and your alertness. Also, the name Moony gives it away," said Alfred. "You look just as my driver, Phillip, did 2 years ago. He didn't handle it as well as you seem to." Alfred laughed at their shocked faces.

"Philip is a werewolf," asked Harry.

"Technically yes," said Alfred. "But not exactly anymore. Haven't you noticed that I haven't given him any directions? He can hear us with his enhanced hearing and takes us wherever we say."

Remus was shocked speechless.

"How exactly is he not a werewolf anymore" asked Harry.

"Harry, we will discuss this further tomorrow but you have thousands of men and women in your employ," Alfred said. "There are curse breakers, archeologists, treasure seekers, just to name a couple. About 5 years ago I authorized the funds for a team of treasure seekers. I really wasn't expecting them to find all they did but they found several crates of books among the treasure and shipped them to me. To my surprise most were priceless. Some were texts thought to be lost through time. Some were even written in an obscure language that only a handful of men could read anymore. One such text was a potions manual. Your healer ran across it and wanted it translated. She thought it might contain some forgotten potions and was quite anxious to read the book. I contacted a linguist who is a friend of mine and he said he would translate it. When it was returned, we were all shocked. Some of the potions were quite dangerous and we didn't dare let them fall into the wrong hands so we locked it back in the tomb while my friend asked to be obliviated. However, a few of the potions were quite helpful and we kept copies of the formula. The potion that Philip took, for example."

Harry and Remus were enthralled.

"The potion basically locks the werewolf away while leaving the enhanced senses and the strength. We only found one problem with the potion. It's not even a problem really. The wolf becomes your animagus form and you must turn at least once a month. It can be any day of the month but you must do it once a month. Philip actually finds it helpful when gathering information. He also romps around the grounds playing with the animals," Alfred laughed.

"So that is the only problem," asked Remus. "It sounds like a dream come true to me. Do you think it possible that I might talk the healer into making the potion for me? I would be willing to compensate her for her time and effort" Remus said hopefully.

"It's already started," said Alfred. "I contacted her while you were being fitted. She is delighted to make it again. She loves a challenge and can't wait to meet you. It will be ready by the full moon in 2 weeks.

"Thank you" said Remus tearfully. "I am forever in your debt. Ask anything and it's yours" he said as a tear slowly fell down his cheek.

"I will only ask one thing and you will owe me nothing," Alfred said. "All I ask is your friendship. This potion is a gift between friends and I would be proud to call you friend."

Remus smiled "You are a great man and I would be honored to be your friend" he said.

Harry had a question, "Alfred, Terry, if we have access to such an amazing potion, why haven't we provided it for the public?"

Alfred sighed, "Because the Ministry passed a law several years ago, once they realized that the Rothwood money was continuing it's research, that all research that wasn't done by the Ministry itself or one of its approved businesses was to be for private use only. We could sell the rights for the potion to the Ministry, but I doubt it would be used, because…"

"That would cause the Ministry to lose one of its scapegoats," Harry finished in disgust.

"Unfortunately, that's the world we live in," Remus whispered.

"Well then," Harry said, "I suppose that means we'll have to start a business."

Alfred laughed, "Don't you think I've tried, they won't approve our business because of the possible repercussions on their world."

"Ah," Harry said, "but the Rothwood family won't be applying for a business license, the Potter family is."

Alfred smiled. The boy in front of him was quite the character, he looked forward to the surprises the future held.


	8. Chapter 8

Alfred, Harry, and Remus spent the rest of the night in a comfortable silence. They agreed to meet with Griphook to discuss the possibility of opening a new business. Alfred dropped the men off at the Leaky Cauldron and drove off. Harry and Remus went into the pub ready to go to their room from the night before and simply pass out from exhaustion, of course, with Harry around, nothing is ever that easy. Inside of the pub, Tom called the men over and said they had some guests waiting in the separate parlor in the back. Intrigued, since Harry had never known that there was another parlor, the men went back and found Griphook and another goblin waiting for them. Harry was disgusted; the back parlor was derelict and filthy. There were only a few humans back there, instead the black room was filled with goblins, house-elves, centaurs, dragonlings, and judging by the shabby look of the humans present vampires and werewolves. There were a few more that the boy couldn't identify, but it was clear that this was a separate parlor for the "undesirables" of wizarding society. Remus saw Harry's anger and quickly greeted the goblins waiting for them. He had known about the parlor for quite some time now of course. Creatures were only allowed into the main room if they were accompanying another guest.

"Griphook, pleasure to see you, would you care to move this meeting up to our rooms?"

Griphook was watching Harry's reaction to the parlor, usually goblins didn't visit the Cauldron for this reason, but this was to be a test of Harry's character, so that he could be sure the boy would be worthy of the offer he was about to make on behalf of the goblin nation. He was pleased to see shock, anger, and disgust on the boy's face. He would definitely be worthy.

Harry and Remus followed the goblins down the abandoned street of Diagon Alley. They had quickly accepted their offer and collected their things from the room. On their way out Harry handed a note to Tom, the bartender of the Cauldron, describing his disgust and abhorrence for the separate parlor. He told him quite plainly to not expect any business from the Potter or Black families in the future unless it was changed. Tom scoffed at this until another owl came swooping in telling him that the Malfoy family and its vassal houses would not be patrons of the inn any longer as it "promoted the archaic customs of wizard society that curbed its progress and kept it from becoming a strong and flourishing community." Needless to say Tom was shocked, the Malfoy family, one of the top pureblooded families, were refusing to support the segregation of the creatures from polite human society? Maybe he should rethink this policy; the Malfoys were very powerful and were the liege house of nearly twenty families. Business was going to be slow for a while as he wrote to the owner of the Cauldron, asking for his advice.

Harry was feeling pretty good about himself as he and Remus entered the bank's front doors, the alliance with the Malfoy family had paid off. He had to admit, he didn't think that Malfoy's response would be supportive of his decision to boycott the pub, but he not only supported it, he gave Harry a list of all the other businesses in the Wizarding world that practiced the segregation. The higher up stores in Diagon Alley, the ones equivalent to the stores in Mayfair and Rodeo Drive in the muggle world, didn't even serve the muggleborns who entered their shops. Harry had written a letter and sent it to each, all of the shop letters read the same.

_To Whom it May Concern:_

_It has come to my attention that your business has made a practice of segregating various aspects of the magical world from your store/restaurant. It sickens me that the wizarding world is so corrupt, backward, and archaic that it continues an act that most __**muggle**__ countries no longer allow. Separating the creatures and muggle-born peoples of the magical world hinders the development of our society. In an effort to create a stronger, more unified world, I have made a relatively easy decision. As Lord Potter, I decree that until these policies change, my allies, vassals, friends, and I will not require your services in any way shape or form._

_All the Best,_

_Lord Harry Potter-Black_

Harry had been tempted to add the Rothwood name, but he wasn't ready to inform the world of his new lineage. The magic he had invoked would still recognize him however so all the vassal houses of the Potters, Blacks, and Rothwoods, would automatically informed of the decision and be honor-bound to uphold it. He then sent a quick note to Hermione:

_Mione-_

_I know I haven't written a lot has been going on since summer started. I am sending you a list of businesses in Diagon Alley and other wizarding shopping areas that segregate the Magical creatures from the rest of the business, the names with stars next to them also keep muggleborns out of their shops. I know you have a handy little book that list all the students in Hogwarts, if you could send them a copy of the list and ask them to boycott, I think we could make a difference. Hope you're doing all right._

_Harry_

Although he knew owl post would be faster, Harry had a feeling the Dumbledore was monitoring his friends' mail as well so he sent it in the muggle post instead. He was pulled from his musings by Remus' light cuff on his shoulder. He has spaced out the entire walk from the lobby to the office in front of him. The sign on the door said _Ragnok, Bank Director, Goblin Nation Head of State._ Harry still couldn't believe he was here; the offer of the goblins had made was amazing.

**FLASHBACK**

Griphook, Remus, Harry, and the other goblin met in Harry's room. As they entered the room, Harry penned a quick note to Draco explaining what he had seen downstairs and what he planned to do about it, asking for his support in the endeavor, he sent the missive off with Remus' owl, making mental note to get Hedwig back from Dumbledore. Then he returned to the meeting taking place between the other three. The second goblin was Madclaw, an underling to the Goblin Nation's Head. They looked at Harry and waited for him to sit down.

"How can I help you Griphook," Harry asked looking at the goblin calmly.

"I'm here to extend an offer on behalf of the Goblin Nation. In regards to the upcoming war with Voldemort, goblins do not wish to ally themselves with the Dark Lord, however, aligning ourselves with the ministry is _not_ an option, and Dumbledore, as you have discovered is not all that he appears to be. As a result, we find ourselves allying ourselves with you. In an effort to make sure that you are well protected before you move into the Rothwood home on a permanent basis, we offer safe haven in the Goblin City of Rbogok where you can be trained in Goblin ways, along with your lieutenants of course."

Harry and Remus stared open-mouthed at the two goblins in front of them. The Goblin Warriors were quite easily the most able army in the world. To be trained by them would be an honor no other human had been given…ever! He'd be a fool to turn them down.

"Griphook," Harry stammered, "I don't know what to say, besides yes of course! Where is the city, how will I get there, do I need to bring anything?"

Griphook chuckled at the excited wizard before him, "Mr. Potter, calm yourself, there are arrangements still to be made for this visit. Meanwhile here's a list of things you will need that the city cannot provide you nor your Lieutenants. Please all we ask is that you choose who you trust carefully, make sure that they are loyal to you exclusively. We will be ready for your visit by mid-July at the latest we will contact you when we are ready. But first you must meet Ragnok to sign a few forms and finish going over your inheritance. Normally this wouldn't be handled by our leader, but as you are a more…valued…customer we have made an exception."

**END FLASHBACK**

Ragnok welcomed the group into his office graciously. There were two other goblins there who nodded curtly at the group before turning to the head goblin who began to speak.

"Welcome Mr. Potter, I'm glad to see that you are well. There are several things I would like to go over with you tonight. The first of course is your inheritance, I know you touched on the Black family's wealth but we will go further in depth along with the Potter and Rothwood families' inheritance. After that we will need to discuss your approaching visit and I would like you to see the two healers behind me. They are the best the goblin nation has to offer and we need to make sure that there is no lasting damage from any of your _adventures_. First we shall go over the Black estate in more detail…

Vault 183 24,405,203 galleons

Vault 832 25,594,797 galleons

Vault 182 of Heirlooms containing

12 wands

14 swords

2,016 books

900 pieces of jewelry

1 Horcrux

3 Invisibility cloaks

15 Communicators

2 Loyalty Pendants

8 Cauldrons of Veritaserum under a stasis charm

12 Grimmauld Place The House of Black

1014 5th Avenue A penthouse in New York, USA

Sanctuary, An island off the coast of Aberdeen

One Manor on island

Three cottages

1 cottage in Blyth

Business ownership

10% Daily Prophet

39% Flourish and Blotts

100% Etoile Noire Restaurant

90% Bolt Brooms

50% MWPP Training

20% Apple Inc.

40% Microsoft Corp.

38% Coca-Cola

Harry listened to the list in awe. Really with investments like that it was a wonder he wasn't richer!

Ragnok continued, "Of course with his muggle investments, Mr. Black's fortune was actually much larger than originally believed, he currently holds 103,955,642.61 American dollars or 64,215,790.18 Pounds Sterling or 12,843,158 galleons. Now onto the Potter Inheritance

The Potters are a very old and wealthy family. You have three vaults at Gringotts. The one you used was a trust fund. It now holds 984,314 gallons. Vault #6 is the original Potter vault. It's one of the oldest vaults and we cannot enter without your permission, as such we are not aware of its contents. Your parents had vault #348. There are various family heirlooms and 300,204,561 gallons. You have several homes also.

14 Minuet Lane London

The Potter manor

The house in Godric's Hollow

A castle in Scotland

Currently in use as Hogwarts School

#4 Privet Drive Surrey

Business Ownership

100% Grunnings

25% MWPP Training

5% Daily Prophet

20% Gambols and Japes

33% Weasley Wizarding Wheezes

10% Madam Malkins

Now Mr. Potter your current liquid value is 364,032,033 galleons. The liquid assets of the Rothwood family are more than ten times that amount, valuing at nearly five billion. Here are the Rothwood holdings

Vault 286 4,673,234,792

Vault 294 59,304,234

Vault 924 Heirlooms containing

12 Invisibility cloaks

1 Philosopher's stone

2,820,012 books

Clippings of various plants

Various animals under stasis

2 portraits

16 journals

Various pieces jewels and jewelry

Venom and anti-venom of several species of snake

Martial Arts Equipment

Homes

8323 Primrose Hill London

283 Elizabeth Street London

1020 Fifth Avenue Manhattan, NY

9012 Norrington Rd Mumbai, India

83 Chou St Hong Kong, China

8601 Wilshire Blvd Los Angeles, CA

1424 St. Germaine Paris, France

Businesses

80% Daily Prophet

60% Flourish and Blotts

70% Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions

80% Knight Transportation

80% Slugs and Jiggers Apothecary

40% Wicked Café

23% Saloon Café

40% Puddlemere United

60% Chudley Cannons

30% Bubbling Cauldrons

20% Eeylops Owl Emporium

15% Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour

20% Collector's Paradise

45% Total Menagerie

16% Obsurus Books

89% Quality Quidditch Supplies

5% Plato's Closet

36% Quills and Stuff

78% TerrorTours

90% Twilfit and Tanning's

10% Whizzhard Books

20% Timothy's Trunks

20% Dervish and Bang's

60% Gladrag's Wizardingwear

15% Honeyduke's Sweetshop

5% Madame Puddifoot's

6% Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop

82% Zonko's Joke Shop

100% Wallget Department Store

Needless to say Mr. Potter you are one wealthy wizard," Ragnok finished with a grin.

_**A/N: **_**The list of businesses came from HP-Lexicon except for Wallget. Also I made up most of the addresses but the LA, New York and Paris apartments are real and the links can be found on my profile to see them. They'll come up in the story eventually.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

Ragnok grinned at the shocked looks on Harry and Remus' faces. The boy had no idea of the power he now wielded. It was true that strictly speaking he did not need to go over the inheritances in such detail, but he wanted Harry to be clear on exactly how much influence he had over the wizarding world. He addressed them, "Now that that's taken care of let's talk about this business that you wish to establish Mr. Potter." Harry jerked back to reality, he had been imagining getting rid of Dumbledore simply by burying him in all of his galleons.

"Oh, well first it needs to be able to sell potions without Ministry interference, can I speak in confidence sir?"

"Of course Mr. Potter, nothing discussed in this office will get out."

"I have found out that a team of researchers employed by the Rothwood family has discovered the cure to lycanthropy. As a result I not only want to be able to distribute this potion, but also serve as a half-way house as those we cure readjust, look for employment, and save up their money to find a more permanent residence. The overall company will be called Millennium Tree Industries, with the potions sector called, Stagfoot Potions and the halfway center Moony's Hope.

Ragnok looked at the group in shock, still stuck on the cure portion of the discussion. Shaking himself visibly he nodded.

"Yes Mr. Potter we can do that."

"I also want to create a magical orphanage for the wizarding world. More specifically we will take in not only orphans, but also muggle-borns who's families cannot accept their magic, and squibs who are disowned by their families. We will provide room, board, and education for the children in our care and will be named Lilly's Heart. Besides the orphanage there will be another halfway house for abused witches who have let their husbands and single mothers. Now the next aspect I'm not sure if we can do, but I'd like to create a primary school for wizarding children both muggle-born and otherwise so that they can create friendships prior to Hogwarts to reduce the house rivalry and give the muggle-borns the chance to acclimate themselves to the wizarding world."

The goblins looked impressed with the plans that Harry had, Remus however only heard half the conversation as he was still processing Harry's inheritance.

After the will reading Harry was feeling quite shocked at learning that he owned most of the wizarding world and a good portion of the muggle one as well. He thought he had hid it quite well, but still…So he didn't object to the suggestion that they visit Rothwood Manor before going to the goblin city, after all there would be resources there that couldn't be found anywhere else. Alfred was called and he came to meet him with Jarrod and Mikah, Harry's new bodyguards. They made it to the car without any problems. As the car was speeding to the manor, Jarrod looked at Harry and Remus. "I need to know everything about Dumbledore you can tell me," Jarrod said. "Don't take offence but he's a threat to you and I need to take offence action to keep you safe. Start from the beginning Harry and tell me everything from when you started Hogwarts."

For the next 2 hours Harry told his story. When he was finished, everyone in the car was angry.

"I can't believe he let you do all those dangerous things! You could have been killed," shouted Mikah.

Remus had never heard the whole story before and he was shocked. "Do you think it's possible for me to pay a visit to Dumbledore?" he asked. 'Perhaps on a full moon? I think I could express my anger better then."

Everyone laughed and the mood lightened.

"You're going to be a security nightmare aren't you," asked Jarrod. "Please let me know before you do anything like that again. I am an expert at these things and you'll stand a better chance of living through these things with me or even several of us."

Harry laughed. "Don't worry, I don't plan on it. I have learned to be more cautious. I've decided to develop my Slytherin side. I can always use more cunning."

"Slytherin's at your service" said Mikah. "We will be glad to help in any way we can.

"Back to Dumbledore" said Jarrod. "Remus it's your turn, tell me everything."

For the next hour and a half Remus told them all he knew and answered their questions. By the end, he and Harry had gotten tired.

"We'll be at the manor in minutes" said Phillip, the driver.

"Good" said Harry. "I'm a little tired now and could use some sleep."

"Me too" said Remus. "A small snack and a big soft bed sounds wonderful."

"I will take you directly to your rooms when we get there" said Jarrod. "Your rooms have a sitting room which connects them and there will be a light snack waiting. Tomorrow after you are rested I wish to talk with you again. For now, we're here so let's get you two inside and settled in your rooms."

Harry and Remus followed Jarrod to their rooms. They didn't notice how big or how beautiful the manor was. All they thought about was a bed.

Jarrod showed them to their rooms and true to his word, there was a small feast waiting for them in the sitting room. Jarrod wished them goodnight and left.

They ate tiredly and in silence. As they separates to go to bed, Harry turned to Remus.

"I'm glad you're here Moony," he said. "I don't think I could get through all this without you." Harry turned and went to his room.

Remus watched him leave. "I'll always be here," he said softly. "You're my cub now and I'll do anything for you." He turned and went to his room and shut the door.

Harry awoke the next morning feeling rested and happy. As he remembered what happened the day before he opened his eyes and looked around. He sat up in shock, unable to believe his eyes; he was in the biggest room he had ever seen! It was done in shades of blue. There were touches of green here and there. 'My two favorite colors' he thought.

There was a sitting area by the fireplace and a huge desk off to one side of the room. One wall was bookshelves filled with lots of books. He even had a huge window with a window seat.

He got out of bed and looked out the window. The view was wonderful. Not a house in sight. There was an immaculate lawn with a garden and off to the far side was a forest. Everything looked so peaceful.

Harry walked over to a door and opened it. It was the most fantastic bathroom. Twice the size of the prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts! "I have got to bathe in here," he said. "I just need to find some clothes." He walked out and spotted another door. Behind that door was a huge closet. He grabbed a nice blue robe and some jeans. "These look like my size" he said. As he left the closet he saw Remus at the door to the sitting room.

"Morning cub" said Remus. "I thought I heard you moving around."

"Morning Moony" said Harry. "I'm just going to bathe and I'll be out."

Harry entered the sitting room, after he was bathed and clothed, and stopped in shock. "Are we expecting am army for breakfast" he asked. There was a mountain of food.

"No Harry" said Alfred. "The elves didn't know what you liked so they fixed, well, everything." Alfred and Remus laughed.

"Morning Alfred" said Harry. "I didn't see you. I hope you'll join us and help eat some of this. I've only seen this much food at Hogwarts."

They filled their plates and sat at the table.

"How did the two of you rest last night?" asked Alfred. "Was everything satisfactory? I have a list of things that we will need to do before your visit to the goblins."

"Let's hear it then," said Harry.

"Well first we need to see a healer to make sure you're healthy obviously. Due to the…obvious mistreatment at the hands of your relatives I'm sure that there is a potions regimen that you can go on to reverse some of the more serious side affects. Next we will need to distinguish between your true allies and false friends. The of course claiming your seat on the Wizengamot, and organizing this coup that Remus has told me about in regards to the discrimination in the wizarding world."

"Well, it's a short list, but they're all really big tasks, any help you can offer us would be great Alfred, and we'd be in you debt," Harry remarked.

"Yes," said Remus, "however I think we need to deal with the healer first, and make sure that he or she is someone we can trust."

"We needn't worry about that," said Alfred, "We have a healer on our staff at all times who has taken the necessary oaths to serve the family. And if I remember some of the research the Rothwood family has discovered, we will be able to fix your sight and build up the muscles you should've developed if you hadn't been malnourished. There's also a height potion, but I think it would be a good idea to hold off on that considering you will have more growth spurts."

"Thank goodness I'm finally growing," said Harry. "I thought I'd be short forever!"

They all laughed and chatted throughout breakfast. As they finished Alfred stood.

"We have a lot of things to go over today so we need to get started" Alfred said. "Would you like to do this here or in the library?"

Harry thought a moment. "Let's go to the library. Moony, you are coming with us right?"

"Of course Harry" Remus said. "I'll be with you whenever you wish."

As they walked to the library Harry and Remus looked at their surroundings. The manor was decorated beautifully. Alfred pointed out paintings of Harry's ancestors and family friends. Remus noticed many priceless pieces of artwork on the walls. When they got to the library they sat in chairs by the fire. Harry looked around at all the books in awe. There were 4 levels and all of them were filled with books.

Remus looked around excitedly. He couldn't wait to start reading these books.

Alfred saw the looks on their faces and laughed. "Your library is self-updating. Any new books published and we get a copy here. You can find anything you need in this room."

"Wow" said Harry. "I wouldn't know where to start. I'm sure I'll find something though."

"Alright" said Alfred. "I went over the Black and Potter inheritances last night. Do you have any questions about these?"

"Not really"

"Ok then, I'll give you a list of all the companies you own or have some stock in. You also have seats on the Wizengamot. You have one for Potter, one for Black, and one for Rothwood. The minister has been using the Rothwood vote and Dumbledore has been using the Black and Potter vote. There is a meeting in three days and I think that would be the best time to let them know that the Rothwood heir has returned."

"Don't you think it's a little soon for this" asked Harry. "I don't know a thing about politics. I don't think I can do that."

"You won't be alone cub," said Remus. "You are allowed council to be with you. I'm sure Alfred will be with you and I could come for moral support. I don't know how much help I'll be but I will be there for you."

"Don't kid yourself Remus" said Alfred. "You have more intelligence than most members there. With both of us, you can do this Harry. I have faith in you. If you have any questions you have all you have to do is ask. I have a few books that will help you."

"As long as both of you are with me, I will do my best."

_Later that evening..._

Harry sat by the fire in his room. He was thinking about everything he and Remus had discussed that day. He was officially Lord Black-Potter-Rothwood. His life had completely changed in the last two days. He was now the wealthiest man in all Europe. One of his R and D companies had developed a potion that helped you retain and organize information in your mind. He had taken it and read a couple of the books that Alfred had suggested. He could remember everything! This would be a huge help for the Wizengamot meeting. He shouldn't have any problem with school either. He had asked his bodyguards to train him. By the time school started, he should be Auror level in charms, DADA, and transfiguration. He had also talked with his potions mistress/healer Zora and she had agreed to help him with potions. Even if he weren't accepted into Newt potions, he would be tutored and could still take the newt test. With or without Snape's class. Zora seemed glad to help him.

Zora was also his new healer. She had been outraged as she went over the injuries that he had sustained over the years. There was still a piece of a basilisk fang in his arm that was slowly deteriorating his bone; he had to have his entire arm re-grown again. Several of his ribs and both his arms and legs had minor fractures that hadn't healed right from his days of "Harry Hunting" with Dudley and his gang. She healed those pretty quickly though it was painful for him as the bones were pretty much re-breaking then mending themselves. Zora also found signs of memory blocks, a power bind, and several doses of a potion that she couldn't identify but was running tests on. Hopefully they would have answers by tomorrow.

Alfred was going to tutor him in Occlumency; it was a standard magic for lawyers so as to protect their clients' business. Harry was not going let Snape into his mind. He didn't trust him not to run straight to Voldemort and tell him everything. Harry had his R & D department working on different ways for him to kill Voldemort and on the Veil in the Department of Mysteries, he couldn't accept that his godfather was dead yet.

With that almost happy thought he went to bed and slept.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry woke to the sound of Zora screaming at Remus, it wasn't exactly pleasant and he had plans to simply put a silencing charm on the door until he heard his name.

"How could he do that to Harry? It's a miracle that he is still has any semblance of a friendship with them, or that he has any friends at all! I'm going to kill him! It's that bloody simple Remus, I'm going to kill him and use him for potion ingredients!"

Sighing, Harry rolled out of bed and quickly got dressed before going to confront Zora about whatever she found in his tests. He found her and Remus in the living room; Zora was pacing furiously muttering under her breath while waving her hands emphatically every so often. Meanwhile, Remus was sitting on the couch staring at her with amusement and a healthy dose of fear in his eyes. Angry witches were not to be trifled with. Nodding at Remus, Harry walked up to the irate witch and held her by the shoulders in an attempt to calm her down, what he didn't expect however was for the woman to look at him and promptly burst into tears. Startled, he led her to the couch and silently asked Remus what had happened. He was beginning to become worried was he dying of some horrible disease? Was he losing his magic? Or worse, was he…impotent? As he sat there with more and more horrible diagnoses running through his mind, Remus watched him with no small amount of amusement, he knew exactly what Harry was thinking and nearly lost control when he saw the boy check himself several times as if to reassure himself that his…equipment was still there. Finally he took pity on the panicking teen, "Harry, have you ever heard of the Polemic potion?" Harry thought for a moment.

"It sounds familiar, I think Professor Snape mentioned it in passing when we went over love potions before the OWLs but I don't really remember him saying anything about it."

"I'm not surprised it's a very difficult potion to make and the ingredients at hard to come by. It's an old potion used by the purebloods on their children if they fell in love with someone deemed unsuitable. Rather than just break them up which ran the risk of the child running off, they would dose them with Polemic potion, which would slowly degrade the strength of their feelings until the couple broke up. Of course it's not just used in romantic situations, it can be used to break down friendships as well…"

"Are you saying someone dosed me with this?"

"Yes"

Here Zora spoke up, having calmed down from her earlier sobs, "You have potion in your system geared towards several people, there's a weak dose for what looks like everyone in your class, just enough for you to mistrust them, and now that I think about it they've probably been dosed against you as well since they don't seem to trust or like you either. There's a slightly stronger dose for you're dorm mates Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom, a medium strength one for Hermione Granger and a very strong dose for Draco Malfoy. I'm guessing that the fact that you're in constant contact with your dorm mates accounts for the stronger dose, but honestly I'm surprised that you're still friends with Miss Granger, the potion has been pretty consistent for the past five years."

Harry sighed, "I haven't been a great friend toward her, I guess now I know why. Although I don't know why there aren't any potions geared to any Weasleys."

Zora and Remus exchanged glances at this, "Um, Harry?" Zora said softly, "There was a Notice-Me-Surely potion geared towards Ginerva Weasley. It's fairly new so it hasn't had time to really take hold yet."

"A Notice-Me-Surely potion? Isn't that like a really mild love potion?"

"Yes and no. It's not a love potion per say it just does what the name suggests, it makes you see the person it's geared to a little more, to take notice. It's often used as a stepping stone for love potions though, so that people don't get suspicious of a sudden infatuation."

"How do these potions work? Can I get rid of them?"

"Yes, you can get rid of them, a general flushing potion should work. As for how they work, they both work similarly as a hair of the intended target is added to the potion. So they added the hair of Draco Malfoy to the Polemic Potion and Miss Weasley's hair to the Notice-Me-Surely potion and had you drink them. And boom, you hate Mr. Malfoy and start to notice Miss Weasley."

Harry grimaced, "Is there any good news from the tests?"

Zora brightened immediately, "Of course! I have the nutrients potions and the eye-correcting potion, that one will be slightly painful so we should wait, because first I have right here in my hands," here she summoned a box, "the very difficult to brew, very rare, very expensive, testament to my genius: memory charm remover kit. Yes, that's right folks, for paying my salary for the past ten years you have received, free of charge (minus cost of ingredients, which was rather high), the incredibly rare and perfectly safe three potion regimen that will remove any and all memory blocks, along with the memory charm remover pain reliever potion."

"It comes with it's own pain reliever?"

"It's…a painful process. On the plus side, while it removes all your memory blocks it also refreshes all your memories, so you can regain all the knowledge from your schooling as well as remember from when you were a baby, before your parents died. Each potion is good for ten years of memories, you're fifteen so you get two."

That settled it for Harry; he'd do anything for a memory of his parents besides the one of their dying screams, "Let's do it." Zora and Remus smiled at him and Zora handed him the first potion.

_This new world was bright and cold, and there was a giant…thing staring at him._

"_Look, Lils, it's a boy. He's beautiful."_

_He knew that voice, he spoke to him when he was on the inside._

"_Oh James, he's perfect, look his eyes already look like mine."_

_Mama. This was the one who kept him. She sang to him softly and would stroke him through his home whenever he became upset. It hadn't happened often only about three times, but she always was there for him. He loved her already._

"_His name is Harry, Harry James Potter."_

_The man kissed his mama softly, and smiled at him, while his mama hummed him his song._

_He loved his parents very much, and he could tell they loved him too. They were always holding him, and making funny faces at him. His godfather was a silly man, but he always was careful with him. His dada often would joke that it was the only way to make the man serious, with Padfoot would always hit him for, saying he was just as careful with Leda and Endellion. Uncle Moony loved him too he knew this, but the man always seemed a bit pensive around him, like he didn't trust himself. That was ok, Harry trusted him, unlike the worm. He was shifty. Harry didn't like the way he would stare at him and rub his arm. It was time to do something, he had to warn his parents somehow, he had been trying to tell them, but he couldn't talk yet. His jabber had made his parents smile, but it was frustrating._

"_Mama."_

_There! He did it!_

"_Oh my god James! He said mama!"_

"_What? I missed it?"_

"_Oh maybe he'll do it again."_

"_Mama, dada"_

"_Ah I see young Harry is finally talking."_

_The old man was here, Harry didn't like him either, but he couldn't do anything about him until worm was gone. He was only eight months he couldn't do everything. Ah, look whitey had brought worm._

"_Mama, 'ook"_

"_ook? Do you want me to read to you baby?"_

" '_OOK! Wormy!"_

"_Look at Peter honey? Why?"_

_Here Harry was guessing, but by the obsession his parents had with people's arms, there was something important about them, and it couldn't be a good thing that Worm was always fiddling with his. So he just patted his arm and started crying. The effect was instantaneous, Mama, Dada, Padfoot, Moony, and Dumbledore pointed their magic at wormy who was crying worse than Harry._

"_I didn't want to do it. I thought if I joined and He won I could protect you all. I did what I could to weaken him, but if I failed, I could at least do what I could to save you from his wrath. You guys are my family, I had to do something to protect you."_

_His dada was crying too now, and his mama had wet eyes. Padfoot and Moony were angry sad, like mama got when dada did something bad. The old man looked like he was thinking. Then he pointed his magic at his family and said a funny word. Everyone put their magic away and started talking. What happened? They acted like they didn't know what happened. Maybe they had decided to forgive wormy? Well then maybe he was wrong, and the arm wasn't as bad as he thought. If his mama and dada said it was okay, then it must be. After all, they loved him._

"_Mama"_

"_Oh my God James! He said Mama!"_

_Harry was very tired; he had started walking today. Mama had gotten wet eyes at it, which was odd, why did his walking make her sad? He gave her a hug, and it made it better, which was good, because he liked making his mama happy. She had been so happy she had called his godmother, who brought Neville over to play; apparently he had decided to start walking too. Leda was there because her mama wanted to talk to his mama. They all discussed the reactions of their mothers and decided that they were both just weird. They had had the same discussion last week when they had gotten wet eyes when they used their magic. Harry and Neville started playing a game with Harry's stuffed pets, a deer (though dada called it a stag), a doggy, a mouse, and a bigger doggy. The two doggies started moving with Neville's white magic as the deer and mouse moved with Harry's yellow magic. Leda used her purple magic to make her tiger and doggy move. The animals played tag around the playpen while the mamas were talking in the kitchen. When the stuffed pets got bored with the ground they started playing in the air, and around the living room. A loud noise made them all drop as the three kids looked at their mamas who had come back from making tea. They had dropped their cups. They weren't good cups like theirs because they broke. Maybe the mamas needed sippy cups too now? Harry and Neville thought this was a good idea, though Leda (who was smarter than them) wasn't so sure. But they all floated their cups to their mamas who were laughing now, but they still had the wet eyes. _

_Yes their mamas were definitely odd._

_Mama was singing to him. Suddenly there was a loud noise, and dada started yelling._

"_"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off. The portkey is in Harry's room go get it and tell Dumbledore what's happening!"_

_Mama was crying and holding him tight. Dada was yelling and Harry could feel his magic flaring, but then it was gone. Mama ran into his room and grabbed the glass bee he wasn't allowed to play with, which made him sad because it was so pretty. _

"_Emergency Exit."_

_Why was mama saying that? Was something supposed to happen? Apparently because Mama repeated it a few times before throwing it crying, "It was a set up! He didn't want us to survive! He's getting back at us for Anabelle!" She looked around a little before picking up the shards of the bee and she pushed it against her thumb. She rubbed her thumb over his forehead and down his arms. He looked down at his arms, there was red on it! They were finger painting! "Remember that I love you Harry, and I always will." Here she kissed him on his head. Well he loved her too, but where was his paint?_

_The door opened very loudly. Harry had done that once and Mama had spanked him. Maybe she'd spank this man too, he looked very mean. _

"_Give me the boy."_

"_"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

_"Stand aside you silly girl … stand aside now."_

_"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead. Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy… "_

"_I am Lord Voldemort, I have no mercy! Avada Kedavra!"_

_There was a bright light and mama fell. Maybe he should get dada. He stood up to move, but the man who made her fall pointed his magic at him. _

"_So you're the brat who was supposed to bring me down. I don't think so. Avada Kedavra!"_

_Suddenly he hurt, a lot. Everywhere his mama touched earlier burned, especially his head where the man's magic had hit. Upset he pushed his own magic back at the bad man's magic until it was almost all gone. He couldn't get rid of it all the man was too big. But he was screaming too now, he fell down like mama before a wind ripped the room apart. Standing he walked over to his mama and started shaking her asking her to wake up. He stayed there crying until Hagrid came in and picked him up. As they walked down the stairs the room his mama was in started to fall. Hagrid started running out the door, but Harry had seen his dada on the floor before they ran out. Why didn't he come with them?_

_Padfoot was there, he was trying to take Harry but Hagrid wouldn't let him. Dumbledore wanted him to go to his Aunts house. Harry liked his Aunt Alice and he could always see Padfoot there until his mama and dada came to get him. Padfoot looked sad, but gave Hagrid his bike to take Harry. Harry yawned as his godfather kissed him and said told the man sleepily, "Pa'foot, love you," before he fell asleep._

_He was cold, and a loud noise had woken him up. Mama didn't wake him up like this, who was this lady? Where was he? The woman picked him up gently, and started rocking him. Maybe she wasn't so bad. She took him in her house where she put him next to another baby like him. He was bigger, but they started playing with blocks. Harry couldn't feel the boy's magic, and he knew he shouldn't use his. Mama and dada never used their magic around people who didn't have it, so he wouldn't either. He didn't want them mad at him when they picked him up. A very large man walked into the kitchen where the woman was reading a letter, she had very wet eyes though she wasn't crying yet. The other baby said his mama didn't cry very much. His name was Dudley and he was nice._

"_Pet? Who's baby is this? What's wrong?"_

"_Oh Vernon, Lilly's been killed, along with her husband. This is their son, Harry. A man was trying to get him, and killed Lilly and James to get to him. Harry was the only one to survive the attack even the man is dead. My sister is dead, and I never got a chance to apologize to her for the way I acted. We have to keep him."_

"_Pet, are you sure? He's sure to be able to do magic as well, and I don't want you to have a bad reaction to him like you did your sister. Besides can we afford it?"_

"_Their estate will give us a stipend, but besides that, this is the only way we'll be able to have another child, between the difficult pregnancy I had with Dudley, and that ridiculous drug charge you got in college, we can't have more children or adopt. He'll be our second son."_

"_If you're sure Pet."_

"_I am Vernon. I'll go get some supplies for Harry today, the funerals will be this weekend."_

"_I'm going to call into work, they'll understand and give us some time off."_

_Harry didn't like this outfit, it was very uncomfortable and it wasn't very bright at all. Everyone around him was crying. He could see Uncle Moody with the old man, but neither was looking at him; they were looking at the two boxes in the front of the room. He didn't see Padfoot or Wormy. Suddenly Aunt Petunia (he didn't know he had another aunt) was carrying him up to the boxes. He saw his parents inside sleeping! They were here to take him home after their naps!_

"_Mama! Dada!" he squealed, reaching for them. People behind him started crying very hard at his cries, and Aunt Petunia quickly took him back to his Uncle Vernon before going up to the boxes again. Why weren't his parents waking up? They were supposed to take him home. He started crying, "Mama! Dada!" Were they mad at him? He hadn't meant to use magic, but Dudley had fallen down the stairs, he had to save him! He continued crying, Dudley joined in, thinking if the two of them cried, they could wake up his parents. But it didn't work, instead Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia took them outside. Dudley eventually stopped crying, but Harry was mad! Why weren't they giving him back to his mama and dada? He wanted to be with them right NOW! Harry felt like he was being squeezed, what was happening? He wanted his PARENTS! All of the sudden he was back in the room on one of the boxes and people were staring at him as he walked towards them and started shaking his dada to wake up. He couldn't reach his mama, but his dada should wake up. Aunt Petunia came running in screaming for him, but he didn't care, he just wanted his mama and dada! Aunt Petunia picked him up and started rocking him. She was humming a song; it was the same one his mama used to sing to him. He didn't want his Aunt Petunia though, his mama was a better singer. He…wanted……his……….mama. His eyes were heavy, the last thing he remembered was the old man pointing his magic at everyone and saying the same funny words that he said when he pointed out wormy's arm._

_Harry was very happy with his Aunt and Uncle. He still missed his parents occasionally, but it wasn't as bad as when he got here a year ago. It was Halloween, and his Aunt Petunia had dressed them up for trick-or-treating and he and Dudley had gotten LOTS of candy. They were in their pajamas now, looking at it and wishing they could eat it, but Aunt Petunia said no more. A loud pop scared Aunt Petunia as the old man came walking into the living room from the front door, without even knocking. Aunt Petunia put the books she was reading them down and asked what he needed. He looked very angry._

"_You weren't supposed to love him. It's making him too strong. You hated Lilly and magic! What happened?"_

_Aunt Petunia looked confused, "Sir, what do you mean?"_

_The old man snapped, "Shut up. Where's your husband?"_

"_He's putting the dishes in the wash."_

_With that, the old man stalked out, grabbed his uncle and put them all on the couch._

"_Now listen carefully, OBLIVIATE! You three hate Harry, always have always will. You enjoy tormenting, neglecting, and abuse him. You expect him to do all the chores, and spoil your own child. Now to make sure, OIDE, there, you don't want to get rid of that vase, it's very important. You'll remember nothing of my visit."_

_With that the old man popped out._

"_BOY! Get into your cupboard!"_

"_Yes, uncle Vernon."_

Harry came out of his trance with a pained gasp. His clothes were soaked with sweat, not that he noticed as he grasped his head in pain. The world was too bright. Hands were grabbing at him, he tried to fight, but moving made his head feel like someone was slowly splitting it with a very dull spoon. A liquid was forced down his throat, and his last thought before succumbing to unconsciousness was that it tasted like juice his aunt used to make just for him.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry woke up a few hours later and went to find Remus and Zora, quietly contemplating all the memories he had regained. Lunch was a quiet affair, the adult knowing that regaining that many memories would be hard for the brain to process just knowledge wise, the emotional aspect must be overwhelming. However, once lunch was over, Harry was quick to convince Zora that he was ready for the last potion, as he was desperate to know what else had been stolen from him. Though reluctant, she gave the potion to her employer, hoping that it wouldn't become a problem as he began to process things a little more.

* * *

_ Harry walked the aisles of the bookstore slowly, taking in all the different topics and areas o knowledge now open to him: wizarding traditions, religions, and holidays, the science behind magic and its rituals, rules of magic both natural and man made, runes, nature magic, Wicca, demonology, Celtic and druid practices, history, and theory. All of it was there for his use. Harry wasn't stupid. Granted he had to dumb down hiss performance to survive the Dursley household but he did know that knowledge meant power. If he had known about the wizarding world and his status in it before his eleventh birthday he would have left the Dursleys years ago. As he was browsing the titles in the history section, he bumped into a girl browsing the theory section behind him. He turned to apologize to the girl, who was already speaking._

"_Oh I'm sorry—"_

"_Pardon me—"_

_ They giggled momentarily until the book in his hand distracted the girl._

"_The Truth About the Ring of Power?"_

"_Yes apparently Tolkein was a squib who became a historian to avoid being disowned by his family."_

"_Fascinating"_

_Harry stuck out his hand, "Harry Potter"_

"_Are you really? There's a whole section dedicated to you up front. I'm Hermione Granger."_

"_Nice to meet you. Is there really an entire section, on the first fifteen months of my life?"_

"_No, there are books about your childhood as well, and the Potter family history."_

"_My childhood? But I never told anyone—"_

"_Maybe your guardians did?"_

_At this Harry snorted, "As if they would ever voluntarily have any connection to the magical world."_

_Hermione frowned and opened her mouth to respond when a voice called her from the front of the store._

"_That'll be my mother calling me, I must go. I'll see you on the train though right?"_

"_Of course, I'll save a seat for you."_

"_Great, bye Harry!"_

"_Bye, Hermione."_

_After paying for his purchases, besides the class list, he bought the Tolkein book, a few theory books and several on the Potter Family history; he left the store to meet Hagrid._

"_Hello Hagrid, I made a friend in the store, her name was Hermione Granger, and we're supposed to meet on the train."_

"_Tha's great 'Arry."_

_~*~  
_

_ Harry climbed onto the stool in the Great Hall, nervously putting the Sorting Hat on his head. _

"_Ah, Mr. Potter, I've been waiting for you!"_

"_You and the rest of the magical world apparently."_

"_Yes, well, what do you expect when you pull off some of the greatest magic seen since Merlin, or not seen, as it were."_

"_I dunno, a little respect for the fact that while I survived, my parents died?"_

"_Well, the magical populace was never known for its logic."_

"_Aren't you supposed to be sorting me?"_

"_I am, as we converse I rifle through your head seeking out not just your outward personality, but your inner true personality, which doesn't always develop correctly. You for example Mr. Potter are an ideal Ravenclaw, you realize the power that knowledge gives you and enjoy the hunt of obscure and forgotten knowledge, however your appalling past has left that portion of your personality underdeveloped, along with a few other psychological developments that you've yet to go through."_

"_So, you're saying I'm depraved?"_

"_On account that you're deprived."_

"_I might like you…hat…what is your name anyways?"  
_

"_It has been many years since a student has thought to ask my name. You are the second to do so tonight, my name is Latimer."_

"_Well, it's been nice to meet you Latimer."_

"_And you as well young Mr. Potter. Enjoy your time in…RRGRYFFINDOR!"_

_Huh, Harry thought as he joined the red table, that was weird._

_~*~_

_ Harry was confused, but mostly he was pissed. He had just finished his first Potions lesson with Snape, and the man was completely unprofessional in his teaching style. In the non-magical world he would have been fired for behaving in such an appalling manner. Maybe the magical world was more backwards than he thought. It was one thing to have no innovation; he knew that most muggle inventions interacted poorly with magic, but to have no social progress or basic comportment protocols? Things weren't right in the magical world. _

"_Potter, stay behind. We must discuss your poor attitude."_

_ Now he was furious. Snape said he had bad attitude? Well fine he'd show the greasy git just how poor his attitude could get. Harry ignored the sniggering Slytherins and sympathetic Gryffindors as he walked towards Snape's desk. As the door closed after the last student Harry opened his mouth to defend himself against the professor, but he was cut off before he could begin._

"_Mr. Potter I'd like to apologize for my behavior in the class today," Snape said gently._

_Harry snapped his mouth shut._

"_Unfortunately it is a behavior that I must continue with."_

_Confusion had grown tenfold for Harry over the last few minutes. It was growing even more now. "Sir?"_

"_Mr. Potter before your miraculous defeat of the Dark Lord I was a spy in his ranks. Unfortunately not all of his followers went to prison and many send children here today. As such there is a certain, persona, which I must portray. It allows me to stay close to these people so I can keep an eye on their many plots to either return the Dark Lord to life or do some kind of other harm to the side of the Light. Do you understand?"_

_Harry thought for a moment then nodded. "Yes sir, you're still a spy you've just moved from the master to the minions."_

"_Correct Mr. Potter. Now various members of the staff return the points that I take unfairly from Gryffindor and the other houses the next day; of course you can't inform anyone of this, but as I will have to treat you the harshest of all the students, I feel obligated to let you know the truth."_

"_Well, I appreciate your honesty sir."_

_~*~_

_ Harry woke slowly. Voldemort had tried to possess him as he escaped from the mirror room, and the pain had made him pass out. He mentally cataloged his injuries, none physically, but he was sure that his magic was severely depleted. He noticed Quirrell out of the corner of his eye, and tried to shove the knowledge that he'd killed a man out of his mind when he noticed the teacher was twitching. Somehow, the man had survived the horrible burns inflicted when his magic destroyed Voldemort's link to him. It was important that he find help, he didn't want to be a killer at age eleven. He was about to get up and assist the man when Dumbledore came rushing in, barely glancing at Harry. _

"_You fool Quirinus, a fully grown man with the power of Voldemort on his side and you can't even get rid of a first year? I had higher hopes for you."_

_Harry was suddenly very glad that he didn't get a chance to tell Dumbledore that he was awake. As crazy as it sounded, he was fairly certain that Dumbledore was mad at Quirrell for __**not**__ killing him. What he couldn't figure out was why the Headmaster wanted him dead. _

"_You have failed your task Quirrell, be pleased that at the least your death will serve to demoralize the boy you couldn't kill. Avada Kedavra."_

_A blinding green light filled the room, and Harry felt sick. He remembered that light, knew that it was the same curse that had killed his mother at the very least, and most probably his father as well. Dumbledore had just killed the professor, and it wasn't a mercy killing. The old man wanted him weak for whatever reason, but probably not a good one. He had to get out of here._

"_Are you still pretending to be unconscious Harry? You do realize that I have earned my reputation for a reason and knew that there were two conscious minds when I entered this room? Try not to take me for a fool."_

_Harry grimaced, of course he knew he was awake, the man was powerful. He wondered if Dumbledore was going to kill him as well, and blame it on Voldemort. It would be a believable excuse, and no one would question him. _

"_Yes, it would be rather easy to kill you right now and get away with it. However, there are forces at play that prevent me from doing so, the best I can do is manipulate the situation so that you will fall eventually."_

_Harry said nothing; if Dumbledore wasn't going to kill him then he was obviously going to obliviate him before he left the room, so there was no point in getting any information out of the old man. He didn't even want to know why at this point, he was too tired to fight and just wanted to get to the hospital wing and sleep._

"_You really are a smart boy aren't you? Yes I will obliviate everything from your mind, however before I can do that, there's one thing I have to do. You see you shouldn't have survived this encounter, not with the magical blocks I've placed on you. Obviously you need another one. Unfortunately it will take you a few days to recover, so you won't be able to play the last quidditch match of the season. Pity."_

_Harry was really worried now. His magical stores were seriously low right now, if Dumbledore bound them to this level, he'd barely manage to do magic except in the most extreme of situations. This was something he'd have to fight against. Unfortunately, before he could even move the Headmaster petrified him, locking him into place. He didn't hear the words the headmaster spoke, but he did feel the pain as his magic was locked in his body, unable to release itself. His last though before passing out was remarkably shallow, but a realization nonetheless._

_**We're going to lose the Quidditch final. Bloody Slytherins.**_

_~*~_

The rest of his memories returned in quicker flashes…

…_Discussing accidental magic with Ron and Hermione, them finding out about his Parseltongue and warning him not to use it…_

_ …Ginny watching him in the common room, horror on her face as she sees him with the diary…_

_ …Hermione talking to Ron and him before the Christmas feast in third year about the Firebolt and him agreeing to take it to McGonagall…_

_…Spotting Pettigrew on the map long before the end of the term…_

_ …Talking to Lupin about his parents after Patronus lessons…_

_…Coming across an old slander and libel law for Old Families while researching for Buckbeak's trial, along with how to request new trials for convicts…_

_ …Dumbledore casting spells on the Minister of Magic and Professor Snape at the end of third year…_

_…Ginny slipping something into Hermione's drink on Halloween, but Ron stealing her goblet after a particularly spicy bite of curry… _

_ …Him swearing a magical oath in the Great Hall that he didn't enter the Triwizard Tournament…_

_…Moody convulsing a bit before class as he took a sip from his flask, an act he remembered from his own use of Polyjuice…_

…_Ginny slipping something into Ron's juice the morning of the First Task…_

_…Considering asking Hermione to the Yule Ball…_

_ …Figuring out the egg before his midnight trip to the Prefect bathroom…_

_…Dumbledore's flash of triumph as he heard Harry's recounting of events in the graveyard…_

_ …Dumbledore obliviating the Minister of Magic in the hospital wing…_

…_Harry talking to Gryffindor before they left for the train, once again swearing a magical oath on the events in the graveyard, causing them to swear their support for him (non-magically of course, he wouldn't accept the few magical ones attempted)…_

_ …Researching the Statute of Secrecy before his trial, and learning that because his cousin knew of magic already, he hadn't broken the secrecy law, just the underage magic rule, which was invalid in cases of danger to the witch or wizards life, magic, and/or soul…_

_…Dumbledore blocking his abilities for Legilimency and Occlumency after his dream of the Hall of Prophecy…_

and the most unforgivable of all…

_ …Harry opening Sirius' gift of the two-way mirror and several conversations with the man…_

_**A/N: Yeah I know it's been a while, I moved and started up at University so things got a little hectic. I actually meant to add a little more to his memories but I lost my notebook on this story during the move, so this is what you get. Now a few notes**_

_**A) This is not and will not be abandoned.**_

_**B) It isn't complete**_

_**C) It will be Harry and Hermione eventually, but right now they're 16 it's not going to happen for a while, deal with it.**_

_**D) Negative comments are met with grins and sarcastic comments before being disregarded completely, so don't waste your time or mine.**_

_**NEXT UPDATE COMING SOON!!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Alfred, Remus and Harry went to the library after dinner to discuss their current situation. First on the list was Sirius. Was it possible to get him out of the veil? Harry barely even let himself consider it a possibility at this point so that he wouldn't get his hopes up to high. He couldn't bear to think about the agony of losing him all over again. Preparing himself, he separated his emotions from the situation, instead choosing to listen to Alfred's lecture as an impartial scientist, as though they were speaking of a hypothetical situation rather than Harry's Godfather.

"The veil lies the Department of Mysteries for good reason," Alfred began, " most of the general population has no clue it even exists anymore, and few in the Ministry have devoted themselves to researching it. The Unspeakables in the department only do so when they have few other projects. As you can imagine this is a rare occurrence, much magical knowledge was lost with the rise in power of the Roman Catholic Church and later, the Black Plague that swept through Europe. The veil is actually remnant of the Druid culture. Which means less is known about it than most vestiges from the past. However, our _hanes-dryw _has managed to do enough research to establish a rudimentary theory of its purpose. As you know, or should if you've been paying attention in your History of Magic class, the Druid people were believers of metempsychosis, or reincarnation. We believe that the veil was a ritual ceremony where a person would walk through the veil in order to view their past lives, ostensibly this would help them make better choices in what was left their current one as it was done at the end of their lives. It wasn't until they had not only lived through their past lives but also their current one that they were returned…usually. See they would only return those who had either lived good lives, or lives that they could turn around to become better people. So the criminals that were executed all those years ago would not have returned because they had committed heinous acts during their lives. Your godfather on the other hand…"

"…was a prankster, not a criminal," Remus breathed, "How long until he returns to us?"

"That is unclear, after all the world was younger back when the Druids used this veil. There was not as many past lives for each person to live, but now it's unclear."

"Sirius' soul could have to relive lives from the very start of life on Earth," Harry realized.

"Yes, so it is unclear when the replay will end and Sirius will return."

The group was silent for a moment as they thought about the return of the man they so loved, well Harry and Remus were thinking about it, Alfred was just giving them some time to process the information. Finally Harry turned to Remus, "Remus, who's Annabelle?"

Remus and Alfred both froze at the question. Remus was pale and shaking as he turned to Harry, "Where did you hear that name?"

"Um, my mum mentioned it that Halloween. She tried to use the portkey that Dumbledore made for our family, but it didn't work. She said he did it on purpose because he was still mad about Annabelle. Who is she?"

Remus sighed, "She was Dumbledore's daughter. She died during a battle against Voldemort in '79. Sadly it was your father who killed her."

"What?"

"It nearly destroyed him of course, he loved Anna, she used to be his babysitter when he was younger. It was a chaotic fight, there were spells everywhere, one of his rebounded off a Death Eater's shield and hit her. It was a cutting curse and it hit the back of her neck severing her spine. She died instantly. Of course that was of little consolation to Albus. He was furious, at first he thought it had been a Death Eater who killed her. He put so much effort into finding out who it actually turned the tide of the war as he uncovered one after another. It was a year later that the investigation figured out what had happened. It was hard for everyone. Albus expelled James from the Order temporarily so that he could come to terms what had happened. It wasn't until early of '81 that they reconciled. Or so I thought, if Dumbledore really did give your parents a false portkey, he must have planned it."

"He did, he also obliviated the fact that we all discovered Peter was a Death Eater from our minds."

"HE DID WHAT!?"

"Yeah, apparently I was a smart little bugger and figured out that having a mark on your arm was a bad thing, so I told my parents that Wormtail had one, you and Padfoot were there as well."

"How did we react?"

"You were furious of course, but you let up a bit when you discovered his reasons."

"Reasons?"

"Yeah he said he did it to protect us. He did what he could to weaken Voldemort from the inside, but figured that way if he failed and Voldemort won, he could protect us afterwards."

"Oh god, and when Dumbledore obliviated us all,"

"He must have erased Peter's motivations from his mind, turning him all Death Eater."

"Any other bombs to drop Harry?"

"Um, well the Dursleys loved me until I was about two when Dumbledore messed with them to hate me. I was supposed to be in Ravenclaw. Dumbledore bound my power after the confrontation with Quirrell. Ginny Weasley has been feeding us potions since at least our fourth year. Oh and apparently Sirius had a wife and daughter?"

"Endellion and Leda," Remus said sadly, "They disappeared shortly before your parents' deaths. Sirius was frantic about it, after he went to Azkaban, we assumed he had killed them for Voldemort."

"So we don't know what happened to them now?"

"No, we tried to restart the search after Sirius escaped, but it's been so long, I doubt we'll ever learn."

"How awful."

"Yes, now what's this about Ginny Weasley," Alfred interrupted.

"Well, knowing what I know now she was feeding us the Polemic potion. It was during my fourth year, she stuck it in Hermione's goblet, but Ron had just eaten some of Parvati's spicy curry so he drank it instead. My guess is that's why he didn't believe me during the Triwizard Tournament. They must have given him the antidote right before the first task since that's when he apologized."

"So they were trying to weaken your friendship with Ms. Granger and move you closer to the Weasley family then," Alfred speculated, "Have you had other moments of odd disagreements with Ms. Granger?"

"Well in third year, we got in a fight about a broomstick Sirius had sent me. At the time we thought he was trying to kill me, so Hermione went to Professor McGonagall who confiscated it. We were furious at the time, now though I understand why she did it, and I'm even a bit grateful that she did so. She told me before she did it, but it was quickly erased from our minds. She still turned it in though. She must have known how angry we would get, but she still did what she had to in order to protect me."

"Anything else?"

"Well I was pretty angry at the end of summer last year because I had been left at the Dursley's for so long, and no one was telling me anything. Honestly that was just a little more teenage angst and issues from the end of my fourth year. Other than that most of our issues stem from the fact that she's more studious and rule-abiding than Ron and me."

"Hm, what about Mr. Weasley?"

"Ron? Well other than fourth year and the beginning of fifth, we get along pretty well, he's a bit jealous at times, but nothing too major."

"Does he fight with Ms. Granger?"

Remus snorted at that, "Consistently"

"Really?"

"Well, they more bicker than anything else," Harry protested, "but yes, that's pretty much par for the course."

"It could be a result from a low dosage of the Polemic potion, but then again it could just be a clashing of personalities, we'll have to be sure to check them for potions. From what you've told me, we can definitely trust Ms. Granger, Mr. Longbottom, and Ms. Lovegood. Most likely Mr. Weasley is on your side, but should be approached with caution, and Ms. Weasley is likely working for Dumbledore, though I suppose it is possible that she has been forced to do his tasks."

"How are we going to get everyone here? I mean I can't exactly invite them over without giving everything away."

"Well, thankfully we've already planned for this. Mr. Weasley will join us under the pretense that we wish to observe any side effects from his run in with the Brains in the Department of Mysteries. Since we really do wish to keep an eye on the situation, it is a perfect cover…"

"Wait," Harry interrupted, "what's wrong with Ron? Is he going to be okay?"

"Oh yes, the problem is that like processing all your memories is difficult, Mr. Weasley will likely have trouble processing all the new knowledge that has been passed to him."

"Knowledge?"

"Oh you didn't know, the brains kept in the Department of Mysteries are of some of their higher ranking officials who died during research. It's easier and safer to process the information of their projects so we know where they went wrong. When the brains attached themselves to Mr. Weasley, they transferred all that knowledge in one fell swoop. Honestly, I'm surprised he managed to stay conscious."

"Huh, and Hermione and the others?"

"They will be offered internships, along with a few others to keep up appearances, with the Rothwood research group. Ms. Granger in Transfiguration, Mr. Longbottom in Herbology, and Ms. Lovegood in Magical Creatures."

"Sounds like a good plan, but can you include the Twins as well, if we an establish their loyalty they'd be great assets to our side."

"Sounds fair enough. What about Ms. Weasley?"

"We'll leave her be for now, even if she's not working for Dumbledore willingly, it's better to know who is spying on us at this point."


	13. Chapter 13

After their discussion about Harry's memories and how to verify the loyalty of Harry's friends, Alfred and Terry spent the next couple hours teaching Harry the basic rules and procedures of the Wizengamot.

"Despite the rather illogical nature of magical society, the Wizengamot has very strict procedures for how their meetings are run. This does not mean that anything is accomplished at these meetings; actually all to often the procedure hinders the effectiveness of the organization. Now the Wizengamot is made up of two parts, the general assembly, which is elected by the people every ten years, and the peerage, which is held by the original chartered families of the wizarding world."

"Chartered families?"

"The clans that would eventually join together to unify magical Britain long before our muggle counterparts. These families are also known as the Ancient and Noble Houses."

"I'm surprised the Malfoy family is on there then, aren't they French?"

"Yes, it was quite a scandal when they took over that seat nearly two centuries ago, but the family that did have it, the Connors, ended the line after having only a daughter who married into the Malfoy family. As such, the Malfoys became the heirs of the house seat."

"Huh, go figure. So my family, the Potter family that is, were one of the founders of magical Britain?"

"That's correct. Now, the Wizengamot is similar to the muggle Parliamentary system, the one in place prior to the reform of the House of Lords in 1911. There is a vast difference of agendas between the two houses; the general assembly favors broader rights for muggle-borns and certain creatures, for the most part. Now the peerage, being held by the old families has little to no interest in reform. Like our muggle counterpart, the Wizengamot holds the true power of the government. The Minister of Magic is elected from the Wizengamot, while the Queen, who does hold some roles in the magical world as well, is still mostly a figurehead. There is no written constitution limiting the power of the Wizengamot, so the only way for the powers of the government to be limited is if they are self-imposed. Obviously, it is not something that occurs often, and when it does, the reforms are generally repealed under the next Minister. Now, unlike the muggle world where the House of Commons holds the majority of the power in Parliament, the peerage is the powerful house in the Wizengamot, so it is usually the will of the old families that is enforced, not the people. It would take massive upheaval in order to change the power structure, so we're forced to work within these parameters. Also, as you have experienced, it occasionally holds court for more serious cases such as treason, or cases that would result in a change in law. It would be similar to the Supreme Court of the American government.

Now there is a ceremonial robe that you must wear during these proceedings, it is rather ghastly as it is a plum purple color with a silver "W" embossed on it. The room itself is circular with a table in the center for whomever is presenting a case, bill, or speech. Each member is given their own tables with their primary family crest shown, or in the case of the general assembly, a crossed hoe and wand, to indicate that they're elected officials. The Chief Warlock (or Witch) will call the meeting to order once a quorum is present and then the minutes from the previous meeting will be reviewed, once these are accepted there are reports made by various permanent committees, which are listened to but not discussed. Many of these committees have actually been converted into full departments in the government. The current permanent committees are Law Enforcement, Army, Muggle Relations, Sports, International Relations, Social Welfare (this is still a committee), Transportation, and Research. After this special committees give their reports, again usually without comment. There are no current special committees though I fully expect one to be formed for the upcoming war. Once the reports are done, unfinished business is discussed, debated, and argued before moving onto new business. Now anyone can speak during these proceedings, however any change, challenge, idea, decision, or postponement must be announced with a movement, a second, then pass a general vote. Since there is a two-hour time limit on meetings, you can see why little is accomplished during these meetings. Questions?

The discussion continued long into the night.

Harry woke the next morning with a groan. While his released powers and the potions provided by the Rothwood R & D department meant that it was easier for him to absorb the knowledge needed for the Wizengamot meeting, it had still been a long night. As he stared at his clock, wondering why he had set his alarm for six in the bloody morning, Jarrod and Mikah barged into his room, ready to remind him. They were starting him on a work out regime. Grumbling, he tried to bury himself in his covers to regain his sleep, a plan that went out the window once Jarrod and Mikah grabbed his legs and yanked off the bed and onto the floor.

"Come on Potter, meet us in the back yard in ten minutes."

"I'd rather sleep actually"

"Yeah well we'd rather you live through the war so wake up and meet us in the back yard in nine minutes or we'll get nasty."

"I thought I had ten minutes"

"You did until you started complaining, come on you're burning daylight here."

An hour later Harry was fully prepared to kill Jarrod and Mikah. They had started off with stretches, before moving onto the toning exercises such as sit-ups, push-ups, lunges, pull-ups, leg lifts, and a whole other slew of exercises that he'd never even heard of before moving onto a two mile run. His quidditch training with Wood and Angelina had included a mile run so he was okay for the first half, but the last half was what killed him. Of course he made the mistake of asking why he had to keep going when he got tired, Jarrod had practically sneered at the stupidity of such a question.

"It doesn't matter how long you can go without getting tired, it's how long you keep going after you get tired that matters. That's when your body changes, when you push it beyond it's normal capabilities."

Harry didn't have the energy to ask questions after that, as the two men stepped up the pace, moving onto swimming, then general self-defense.

Dumbledore sat in his office wondering how he was supposed to get back in control of the boy. Remus had been partially correct that the Ministry had no direct control over the boy, but there were ways around such rules, after all he had manipulated the organization several times in regards to the boy. Just look at that farce of a trial he had the year before. An idea flitted across his mind, he grabbed the thought before he could lose it, it happened too often these past few years, with everything that had happened. It was a brilliant plan, and he had to wonder why he hadn't thought of it before. He went over to the fireplace and threw some of the floo powder in. "Kingsley Shacklebolt" he said. He smiled in fatherly fashion, with the twinkle back in his eyes as he saw Kingsley's face, after all he had a reputation to maintain.

"Kingsley my good man" said Albus. "How are you? Any news on our missing boy?"

"No Albus" said Kingsley. "We've searched everywhere we can think of but it's as if he vanished into thin air."

"I was afraid of that," said Albus looking sad. "I do have a thought that might work. He is on the run and it won't be long before some death eaters come across him. Our little refugee, being who he is, will fight with all his heart. The ministry will register his underage magic. I want you and Tonks to stay there and be ready to rescue him. Bring Harry directly to HQ and I will take it from there."

"That is a genius plan. I'll go and inform Tonks," said Kingsley. "We'll get him back Albus. Tonks and I will do our best to get there fast so he won't be hurt."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine," said Albus. "I'll see you soon. Good luck." Albus ended the floo call. He waited a moment and then threw some more powder in the fire. "Severus Snape's office" he said.

Ten minutes later Snape walked into the Headmaster's office. "What is it Albus" he sneered. "I'm in the middle of some potions. I don't want them ruined so hurry."

"I'm sorry my boy but this is important," said Albus. "I need some Veritaserum for this evening's order meeting."

"I thought you trusted everyone," snapped Snape, suddenly alarmed. "Do we have a spy? I can't be caught!"

"No, nothing like that" said Albus. "I merely wish to question a few people about Mr. Potter. There may be something someone didn't tell me earlier."

"In that case, I'll have it for you before the meeting" said Snape. "If that's all?"

"There is something else," said Albus. "I want you to let Voldemort know that Harry is missing."

"Are you insane," yelled Snape. "He'll have every death eater out looking to kill or capture him!"

"Now don't worry my boy" said Albus. "I have a plan in motion and he won't be harmed. I need you to do this immediately."

"You can't be serious Albus," said Snape.

"I am very serious," said Albus. "This plan will get Harry back with us. You must trust me Severus. You know I would never harm Harry. Before you leave, I also need you to research something for me. I need a list of potions that can be used to control a person as I fear such a potion will be used in the near future on our more influential allies. I need a list as soon as you can get it to me. This is a matter of utmost importance. You may go to your potions now. Trust me, everything will work out."

With that Snape left the office and went back to the dungeons. His potions were ruined which put him in a worse mood. "Stupid werewolf" he said. "Idiot boy. I have to save his hide yet again. What is that crazy old man doing?"

He quickly went through his options, trying to find a way around getting Potter killed. "I'll owl Lupin and hope it gets there quick"

He wrote a quick note and was about to attach it to his owl when Fawkes appeared in a burst of flame. Snape looked at him strangely. The Phoenix trilled and Snape swore he understood him. "Are you sure" asked Snape. "He'll be angry if he finds out." Fawkes trilled again. Snape gave the note to him and he left in a burst of flames. "I hope I did the right thing," said Snape. He gathered his cloak and floo-ed over to Malfoy Manor, he had heard of the alliance Draco had set up with Harry, maybe he could help.

Snape was sitting with Narcissa and Draco In the library of Malfoy Manor when he finally heard back from Potter and Lupin. In the meantime he had told the Malfoys everything the headmaster had said. They had been discussing what Snape would do when the fire swelled and turned green. They turned toward the fire as Remus Lupin's head appeared.

"Sorry for the intrusion Mrs. Malfoy but I received a rather urgent letter a few moments ago" said Remus.

"Not a problem Mr. Lupin. We've been expecting you. What we need to tell you is rather sensitive so you might want to floo over here. I assure you it is safe" said Narcissa.

"I'll be there in a moment," said Remus. He pulled his head out of the fire and turned to Harry. "I'm going through. I think this is for real."

"Ok Moony" said Harry. "If I haven't heard form you in 30 minutes, I will send the guards after you."

"I'll be fine," said Remus. "I'll be back soon."

As Remus came through the fire at Malfoy Manor he came face to face with Snape.

"Severus" Remus said. "You said it was urgent. How is Harry in danger?"

Snape sneered and told Remus What the headmaster had said.

"I think you need to come back with me," said Remus. "We also have some information to share." Remus went to the fireplace and fire called Harry. "Hey Harry" Remus yelled.

"I'm here," said Harry. "Is everything alright? You only have 3 minutes left."

"Yes dad" laughed Remus. "I think we should invite my host over for a little information exchange."

"I'll lift the wards for a few moments" said Alfred. "You may come through when you are ready."

A few moments later Remus, Snape, Narcissa and Draco were all standing in the library.

"Remus, back away from him" said Mikah. "He's a death eater."

Snape looked furious as everyone else laughed. He glared at Mikah.

"We know," said Harry. "Sorry about that Professor Snape. I forgot to warn the guards." Harry was watching Snape cautiously. "Please have a seat."

Harry smiled and greeted Narcissa and Draco.

"You're looking better," said Draco. "The clothes are nice but the hair and glasses still need work."

"Gee thanks Draco" said Harry. "I worked so hard to look good just for you." Harry rolled his eyes.

"If you had my natural beauty you wouldn't have to work so hard" smirked Draco.

"Enough" said Remus laughing. "We are here for a reason. Severus, please tell Harry what you told me."

Snape told them what Dumbledore wanted him to do.

"Oh my God" said Alfred. "He's brilliant! It's an awful thing to do, but brilliant!"

"What is it," asked Remus.

"Don't you see" said Alfred. "He's using the death eaters to flush Harry out. He's counting on your 'saving people' thing. If you are attacked then you'll fight to help Remus. The ministry will detect your underage magic. I'm sure he has a few ministry workers on his side. They just wait for you to use magic and then come to your rescue. It really is brilliant."

"That makes sense," said Snape, and more importantly it sounds like something Albus would do. I'll speak with Kingsley tonight and see if I can confirm it."

"There's just one small flaw in the plan" said Harry. "I'm emancipated. The underage laws don't apply to me."

"Does Albus know this," asked Snape.

"Well, no I guess he doesn't," said Harry. "He wasn't there."

"Then to him it will work," said Snape. "Now, about the information you wanted to share with me? Narcissa already informed me about the will reading."

"Harry, I think we should tell him" said Remus. "We could use an ally and he could help us."

"I trust him with my life" said Draco. "He has known for years that I won't become a death eater and he has helped me."

Harry had been studying Snape."I don't completely trust you professor but you did put yourself at risk to get that information to Remus and I" said Harry. You're a snarky bastard but you've never lied to me so I'll trust you for now. Not to mention a newly recovered memory that I'm sure you don't recall either. Still I trust this information will stay between us and not make it back to either of those assholes?"

"I give you my word Potter," said Snape. "What conversation are you talking about, and don't call me a bastard you arrogant little twit."

"Now there's the professor Snape we all know and love," said Harry sarcastically. Remus, Narcissa and Draco all laughed.

Remus told them all that Dumbledore had done. "We're not sure what we're going to do about him yet. He isn't allowed any control over Harry anymore."

"From now on, I will fight Voldemort my way," said Harry. "Not his."

"It's about time," said Snape.

"Yeah" said Draco. "Everyone knows he leads you around by the nose. That's why most Slytherin's hate you. Most of us don't want to join Voldemort but we won't follow Dumbledore. We don't trust him. You are the only other option but the way you followed Dumbledore blindly makes us angry. I think this school year will be interesting."

"You say the sweetest things Draco," replied Harry sarcastically.

"Severus, thank you for getting this information to us" said Remus. "How soon do you need to tell Voldemort?"

"I need to go soon," said Snape. "Albus thinks I'm telling him now. I'll floo back to Malfoy Manor and call from there. I will be in touch if I have any more information."

Harry turned to Narcissa. "You and Draco are welcome to stay if you wish."

"Maybe another time" said Narcissa. "I have errands to run and many things to do today."

"I'd like to stay awhile," said Draco. "We could get to know each other better."

Severus and Narcissa went back to Malfoy Manor.

"Now Harry" said Draco. "Let's talk hair and glasses. As a Lord they really don't fit the image you need to project."

Remus looked at Harry thoughtfully. "Can you fix him up before tomorrow" he asked. "We're coming out at the Wizengamot meeting tomorrow."

"Are you going to the meeting too" asked Draco.

"Yes, I'm one of his advisers," said Remus.

"Then you are coming with us," said Draco.

They followed Draco with bemused looks on their faces, they didn't know what the day would bring, but Draco promised them results. He was true to his word too; by the time they returned to the manor they were all groomed and ready for the meeting the next day.

_**A/N: Yes once again it's been awhile, I don't have much of an excuse, other than I was having trouble with the second half of this chapter, I did have the majority done a few weeks ago, but my computer caught on fire…it was fun, I was in the middle of finals. Still the next chapter shouldn't take as long, but I make no promises as I'm starting the summer semester tomorrow and my classes will be condensed and much more stressful. Still review lots, it makes me happy and motivated. Also, if anyone is interested in beta-ing that would be awesome because I suck at editing, just send me a message if you're interested.**_


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Harry, Remus, and Alfred met in the library. Harry was given a potion that Zora had made that would mimic the effects of Occlumency for a few hours. It would help him protect his mind from Dumbledore and anyone else in the Ministry that was skilled in Legilimency. He was feeling so nervous he couldn't eat much breakfast. He focused his thoughts on Dumbledore and felt his anger return. As long as he was angry, maybe he wouldn't be a nervous wreck. As the time came for them to leave, Harry stood tall, took a deep breath. "I'm ready," he said.

They floo'd to the ministry with 4 guards. As they arrived at the meeting room, 2 Aurors stopped them.

"This is a private meeting," said an auror. "You're not allowed here."

"Lord Potter is late for this meeting so stand down" said Jarrod.

"Sorry Lord Potter" said the Auror as they opened the doors.

Dumbledore was just starting the meeting as they entered.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Cornelius Fudge. "This is a closed meeting. Get out before I call the Auror."

"Lord Potter will be assuming his seat on the Wizengamot," said Alfred.

"Mr. Potter is not of age," said Dumbledore. "As such, he cannot assume his seat. I am Harry's magical guardian and will be taking him from here. Harry, running away wasn't a smart thing to do. You should have come straight to me." He turned to the minister. "I need to borrow a couple of Aurors to stay with Mr. Potter until we finish with this meeting."

"That won't be necessary," said Alfred. "Lord potter revokes your right as guardian. He has been emancipated and is legally entitled to his inheritance. All of it."

"If you'll kindly show me to my seat, we can get this meeting underway" said Harry. He bowed slightly to Fudge. "Minister, I know you're a busy man, but, I would like a few moments of your time after this meeting, if you can spare some for me."

Fudge was shocked. "Of course Lord Potter. I would be happy to meet with you," he said. "The Potter seat is here, next to me."

As Harry passed Dumbledore, to his seat, he was stopped.

"Harry, I am only worried about your safety," said Dumbledore. "It's not safe for you to be out running around in public."

"I'm not out running around in public," said Harry. "I'm in a secure room guarded by aurors on the outside. I have my guards with me, you're here, and the minister is here. I feel as safe as I can be." Harry looked at the minister, "We are safe here, aren't we minister?"

"Of course we are Lord Potter," said Fudge. "Albus let him sit down. We have a meeting to finish."

Two of Harry's guards stood by the entry doors. Two more followed Harry to his seat and stood behind Harry, Remus, and Alfred. As Harry sat at his desk, a flash of light appeared in front of it. The family crests had appeared.

Dumbledore looked at the crests in surprise. "Harry, are you the new Lord Black" he asked.

"Yes, I am" said Harry.

Everyone in the room looked at him in surprise. "How can you be Lord Black?" asked Fudge.

"That is one of the things I wish to meet with you about" said Harry.

"We'll discuss it later then" said Fudge.

"What is the third crest?" asked Dumbledore. "It looks familiar but I can't place it."

Harry looked at Fudge, "That's the other thing I wish to discuss with you," he said.

"You're just full of surprises today" said Fudge. "Very well, we'll discuss this later also. Just out of curiosity, which house is it?"

Harry wrote 'House of Rothwood' on parchment and handed it to Fudge. As Fudge read it h_e _stared at Harry in shock. Alfred took the paper from him. "I am the legal council for the family. I have been managing the estate since the last lord died. I performed the test on Lord Potter myself. He is the Lord of the House," said Alfred.

"I think I'll clear the rest of the afternoon for you Lord Potter" said Fudge. "It seems we have a lot to talk about. Now, if you don't mind Albus, could we please start this meeting?"

For the next two hours they discussed various bills they wanted passed and other things. Finally they got to the last item.

"The last thing on our agenda is safety," said Albus. "Voldemort is back and we need to take precautions."

Someone suggested that a pamphlet be sent out to all the homes with security charms suggestions. Harry stood up, the Sergeant-at-arms, announced him, "Lord Potter, joins the debate."

"That won't work," said Harry.

"Why not" asked another Lord?

"I move for a show of hands: how many of you were around for his first attempt to take over" asked Harry. After it was agreed to allow the vote, about half the members raised their hands. "Do you remember how powerful he and his death eaters were?" Several nodded their heads. " A simple security charm isn't going to work. He is just as powerful as he was before, if not more so."

"How would you know this?" asked Ms. Bones.

"I have fought him four times, not including the time he was defeated in 1981 when I was a child, as I do not count that as me fighting him."

"Four times? If you don't count his first downfall, I'm only aware of twice where you have fought him: at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament last year and in the Atrium of the Ministry earlier this summer," Minister Bones said, a thoughtful look on her face. During this time Dumbledore had become very pale and was looking at Harry shaking his head slightly.

"I also faced him in his shade form in 1991 and as a soul bound parasite in 1992. In 1993 I faced his servant Pettigrew. All of these occurrences were at Hogwarts, so they might not have fallen under Ministry purview."

At this the Wizengamot room burst into angry shouts as all signs of decorum were abandoned.

"Voldemort at Hogwarts—"

"Never told us any—"

"Safety of the children…"

"Investigate it personally…"

It took minister Fudge several minutes to regain control of the room.

"Obviously we have just received some shocking news. I move that we close the meeting at this time and move the rest of the agenda to next week." said Fudge. "In the mean time, everyone try to come up with a way to keep our world safe." The motion was quickly carried and people began to file out of the room.

"Well Lord Potter, if you will follow me to my office we'll have our meeting" said Fudge.

They left together, surrounded by aurors and bodyguards. Dumbledore followed them at a distance. When they arrived at Fudge's office, they found Delores Umbridge waiting for him. When she saw Harry, her eyes narrowed.

" What are you doing here you horrible boy" Umbridge spat at him. "Go away, I have business with the minister."

"Ms. Umbridge, don't speak to Lord Potter that way," said Fudge. "He is here for a meeting with me. I'll meet with you tomorrow morning."

Harry was inspired. Why not take care of this problem now? It would save him the trouble of doing this later.

"Minister Fudge," said Harry as he smiled at Umbridge, "I think Ms. Umbridge needs to see this. After all, she punished me enough last year for lying about it."

They all went into the office. The aurors and Harry's guards all put up silencing spells.

"All right, let's get started, what did you want to meet about?" said Fudge.

"Not just yet minister," said Harry. Jarrod cast a spell on the office while Mikah and the other guards cast a spell on everyone in the room.

"What in Merlin's name was that for" asked Fudge?

"Listening charms" said Jarrod. "There were three in this office, one on Harry, and three on you minister. It seems that a few people are keeping tabs on you. I would suggest you have the aurors cast the spell on you and you're the room you are in very often. One of them was cast by the same person who put one on Harry."

"Who would dare do this to me" Fudge asked angrily.

"We will try to find out for you," said Harry. "I'm pretty sure that Dumbledore is one of them but I will get proof. I already have a list of things he had done to me illegally but that is for another time. When I get all my proof together, I'll let you have it." They all had a seat and Harry told them all about his inheritances, with Alfred's help.

"Now the other thing I want to talk to you about is Voldemort. I will show you what happened at the third task of the Tri-Wizard tournament," said Harry. "Do you have a pensive?"

Fudge looked slightly insulted that Harry had to ask as he got a pensive out of a cabinet and sat it by Harry.

Harry put the memory in the pensive. "I have several memories to show you but we'll start with this one" he said. "I'm not ready to relive this so please go ahead without me."

Fudge and Umbridge went into the pensive. When they came out they were shaking in horror. Harry handed them a drink and waited for them to calm down.

"I can't believe you lived through that," said Fudge. "How cans something like that happen?"

"Voldemort is powerful and smart," said Harry. "It will be hard to get rid of him but it can be done. I have several of my employee's working on spells and potions and anything else that might work. You have a whole department of unspeakable and who knows what kind of toys. If we work together, we could get rid of him quicker."

"I can't just let you in that department" said Fudge. " There are too many secrets that can't be known."

"I know you don't like me minister and I'm not sure I like you very much either" said Harry. "So far you have cost us a year of preparing to kill Voldemort and countless innocent lives. I need your help to get rid of him. You can obliviate me afterwards. Hell, there are many memories you can take also. The one you just saw is one of many that I don't want in my head. If we work together and put the past behind us then we'll get rid of him for good. Just think of how popular you'll be as the minister who helped to get rid of the dark lord. Having Lord Rothwood standing with you would make you the best and most loved minister ever."

Fudge looked thoughtful. "I'll have to think on this. I'll give you an answer at the next Wizengamot meeting. You've given me a lot to think about, is there anything else you need to discuss with me."

Harry showed him the memories of Umbridge. The detentions, dementors, everything she said when they were caught.

When Fudge came out of the pensive he was angry. "I would never authorize those things," he said. "Auror, please escort Ms. Umbridge to a holding cell. She is to stand there until a trial can be arranged for her." Two aurors escorted her out as she was screaming.

"I am sorry for everything she did to you," said Fudge. "I did not know she would abuse her power like that."

"No offence minister, but she made a lot of people unhappy with you" said Harry. "There are many unhappy parents that will hold her actions against you. After all, you gave her the authority to treat us like that."

"I know I've made mistakes," said Fudge. "I will be happy to correct them. The death eaters that I saw in the pensive will be detained and given trials. I will need the memory as evidence so you can't get rid of it yet. How did they get positions in the ministry? What if there are more that we don't know about? I need to discuss this with Madame Bones. We need to find out who the death eaters are and stop them."

"I think that's a great idea minister," said Harry. "You need to be cautious though. If Voldemort thinks you're a threat, he'll try to take you out. Please be careful. Use the spells for the listening charms everywhere you go. We don't want Voldemort to know what we are doing."

"I will be extremely careful," said Fudge. "I won't go anywhere without guards and will only talk of this in a secure place. I hope that is all you wanted to show me. I don't think I can take much more today."

They said their goodbyes and used the minister's floo to return home.

What neither Harry nor Fudge knew was that Dumbledore and a few order members were waiting outside the minister's office for Harry. Their plan was to ambush him and take him away. After a while, Dumbledore tried the door and to his surprise, the room was empty. He angrily went back to his office to come up with another plan to get Harry.

_**A/N: Yes it's been awhile; no I don't have an excuse. I sat down several times to write this chapter and got nowhere. It was rather annoying. However I can say with 80% certainty that updates will pick up now.**_


	15. Chapter 15

When Harry and company reached the house; they sat in the library and discussed the day's events. Harry checked the owl post to see if Hermione or the others had written about the training the Rothwood house had offered. They didn't know about Harry's involvement yet, they had to be vetted first. If they agreed to the internships then when they arrived, there would be a question and answer period that included a small dose of Veritaserum.

"Do you really want to work with Fudge" asked Remus. "I know you don't like him."

"Fudge is an idiot," said Harry. "As long as he works with us and doesn't do anything stupid, I won't have him replaced. It'd be to risky. We might end up with a Death Eater as Minister."

"I was watching him during the meeting" said Alfred. " He was truly shocked by what you showed him. I don't think he realized how bad things had gotten. When he first became minister, he did a good job. Everyone makes mistakes. His biggest mistake was surrounding himself with bad advisers. Lucius Malfoy is a death eater and Madame Umbridge is a small minded racist. The only good advice he gets is from Madame Bones and I think he'll listen to her now."

"I really hope he can keep his mouth shut," said Remus. "If he can't then he will be killed."

"No offence to the aurors but I don't think they will last long if the death eaters show up" said Harry.

Later that evening Harry met with the guards that were going to train him and his friends.

"We have spoken with Zora and a couple of your R&D companies and we came up with a couple of things to help you train," said Mikah. "We were wondering if you wanted your friends to train with you? You said yourself that they are in danger, so we thought we'd help them also."

"We have a few things that will help us cut down on training time. If we see that more time is needed for training, we will deal with that too" said Jarrod.

" First off, we have a potion for you to take. It will help you to retain and organize information in your mind. Second, we have a ring that you wear to bed. The ring allows you to absorb knowledge while you sleep. You just place a book under your pillow and you absorb the knowledge in the book while you sleep. We also think you need to train in Occlumency" said Jarrod.

"We want to keep your mind private. Other people won't think twice about using Legitimacy to go through your mind and use what they find against you. We have a potion for that also. It will occlude your mind for a few hours. That way you will see what your mind should be like and it will help you get there quicker. We will also have special lessons for each of you. We will build on all of your individual strengths. Harry will have to wait until after his inheritance on his birthday to find out all his abilities but we will test the rest of your friends that agree to the training."

They discussed the training for a while and were then given their first potion. By the morning, their minds should be organized. They would be given the second potion in the morning and would start working on their Occlumency.

Harry had owled Dumbledore and requested a meeting for noon the next day. He would be going early with his guards to look over the house. He was meeting a designer that would be refurbishing 12 Grimmauld Pl.

Before going to bed that evening Harry practiced his Occlumency. He was going to take the potion before his meeting tomorrow just in case Dumbledore tried anything but he felt good about his walls. Later as he was sleeping, the golden light surrounded him again. It pulsed several times before fading away. Harry had received more of his inheritance and there would be more changes coming.

* * *

When Harry bounced into the dining room the next morning, everyone gasped. Harry had grown another 4 inches and stood around 6' tall.

"How many more of these can I expect?" Harry asked Alfred. "If this keeps up then I'll be taller than Ron!"

Alfred laughed. "You have had 2 now so roughly 1 a week. I'm guessing that you will have 2 more. You might not grow any more. Your magic is changing your body so you can handle your inheritance."

As they ate breakfast, they discussed what they would be doing that day.. After breakfast, Harry, Alfred, Remus,and several guards went to meet the designer at Grimmauld Place. When they arrived, the portrait of Mrs. Black stopped them. "My Lord" said Mrs. Black bowing. "Welcome to the house of Black." They talked for a few moments and Mrs. Black agreed to be taken from the wall and moved to Rothwood Manor. She also told him how to claim the house. Sirius had never done this, which is why the house always looked so dark and gloomy and why Sirius' mum had always been screaming. Portraits automatically held loyalty to their owners, so that shouldn't have happened. Everyone assumed it was because the Blacks were a dark family and so wanted to keep their essence more firmly in their portraits. But apparently the house would work against you if you hadn't claimed it.

Harry stepped outside the front door and performed the ritual. He then had Alfred and Remus drop the Fidelius on the house. They then set wards that wouldn't allow anyone with a dark mark or anyone with any bad intentions toward him to enter. Wards were something Harry would learn once he completed his training.

After the designer arrived, they walked through the house. Harry explained to her what he wanted. They discussed his ideas and she expanded on them. As they finished the plans, a guard interrupted them.

"Excuse me," the guard said. "But we have a situation outside. Albus Dumbledore is here but he can't enter the house."

"Are we finished here?" Harry asked the designer.

"Yes, Lord Black" said the designer. "We have covered everything. The house will be ready in two days. Meet me here at 3 pm the day after tomorrow for a final check."

"I'll see you in two days then" said Harry. He went outside to deal with Dumbledore.

When he got there, he smiled at Albus. "Hello headmaster, if you don't mind answering a question so I can be sure you are you then I'll let you in."

Albus smiled at Harry. "I'm glad to see that you're safe. What is the question?"

"What did we talk about the last time we were in your office?" asked Harry.

"Before or after you destroyed it," asked Dumbledore.

"Yeah, sorry about that" said Harry. "If you'll wait here one moment, I'll let you in." Harry went into the house and shut the door. He laid his hand on the door and set the ward to let Albus in. He opened the door and let Dumbledore in.

"I'm glad to see that the house is secure," said Dumbledore. "I was a little worried about that. You don't need to fix this house up, it was fine the way it was."

"No it wasn't" said Harry. "It was dark and gloomy, just awful. Nobody was comfortable here. You won't have to meet in the kitchen anymore either. You will have a huge meeting room with some great features. I will be doing a final walkthrough the day after tomorrow so everyone can come back the next day." As they walked through the house, Harry told Dumbledore about some of the changes he was making. "I have also hired 2 house elves. They will be cooking and cleaning for the order."

They reached the library and sat to talk. "I've asked you to meet me here so we can talk" said Harry. "I know you are worried about my safety and I want to settle this now."

Dumbledore looked at Harry calmly. He was still angry that he had lost control of Harry. He would sit down later and make a plan to trap Harry in 3 days.

"I think you are making a mistake," said Dumbledore. "You have taken on too much and you aren't safe. Your guards are good but they can't protect you like I can. The order has protected you. It is our job. You need to stay here where you are safe."

"I trust my guards more than I do the order," said Harry. I am safer at my home than I am at Hogwarts. Look what all has happened to me while I was under your protection. I'm sorry but I will be staying at my home, not here."

"You have to stay here," said Dumbledore. "With the protections on the house and the order members here, it is the only place you are safe."

"I am protected better at my home," said Harry. "I have order members living with me. I am with my family and am happy. I won't give that up!"

"You can have that here," said Dumbledore. "There is plenty of room. We only want to keep you safe. We can both get what we want without an argument."

"So you're telling me that if I move here you'll quit trying to control me," asked Harry. "You'll let me go about my business and not interfere?"

"We'll have to take precautions of course," said Dumbledore. "You can do what you need to from here and the rest I or another order member will handle for you."

"So I'm to stay in the house like a prisoner," asked Harry.

"Not a prisoner Harry" said Dumbledore. "You'll be safe this way. We can't protect you if you are running around all the time."

"My guards have no problem with that," said Harry.

"I can't believe you would be so selfish," said Dumbledore. "All your family is dead and now you are trying to get more innocent people killed so you can go out for ice cream at Diagon Alley?"

"The guilt trip won't work, my guards and I have already had this conversation. It has been discussed and closed. On other matters, would you train my friends and me?" asked Harry.

"I would have to get permission from the ministry. You know how stubborn the minister is, it could take a while," said Dumbledore. "By that time you would be in school and there you'll have DADA. You should enjoy your summer, not worry about training." He smiled thinking he had won. "I would allow your guards in the order" he said. Then he could keep them away from Harry and have an army.

Harry was watching Dumbledore and wondering how he thought Harry would give him control of himself and his guards. "I'm sorry but I must decline," said Harry. "My guards and I are too busy right now to be any help with the order. However, if we find any information we think you might find useful then we'll pass it on. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go. I'll see you in 3 days." Harry and his group left and went back to the manor.

* * *

When Harry and the others finally returned to the manor, they had received answers from all of Harry's friends. Hermione of course said yes, though her handwriting was barely legible in Harry's letter when she told him. Harry could see her bouncing with excitement when she wrote it. Her writing became sharper when she addressed the boycotting issue. She was absolutely furious that stores refused to service muggleborns or creatures. She had already written to all the muggleborns students who's addresses she possessed and some of the muggle/muggleborns friendly half-bloods and purebloods at school.

Neville also agreed to the internship, though his was more hesitant as though he couldn't believe that the Rothwood group wanted him for a Herbology internship. He had also written to Harry, informing him of his new position and that Harry was welcome to write him at anytime. Reading Neville's letter Harry realized that while the battle at the Ministry had drastically helped to improve the boy's self-confidence, there was still a ways to go before he felt completely comfortable with himself. He had also heard of the boycott, and while he supported it, his grandmother, who was the House Regent until Neville either, came of age or Frank Longbottom died, was hesitant. Not to say that Augusta Longbottom supported the pureblood agenda, but those were some of her favorite shops, and she knew that cutting them off too much would have a harmful effect on the wizarding economy. She was to do research before she fully committed, though she was proud of her grandson for taking a stand.

The twins were in, hands down, though Ron was a little hesitant. He wanted help with the memories that he had been inundated with, but he didn't want to become a science experiment himself. The first day he would come with his parents, so they could talk to the research team themselves, and get a handle on what exactly would be done to their boy.

Luna accepted her internship as well, though the response was a bit loopy and hard to decipher. Still she thanked Harry for the opportunity that he offered and that she couldn't wait to see what other training he had planned. Harry didn't even question that Luna knew that he was behind this. It was Luna.

_**A/N; Ha! It only took a few weeks this time, go me! Now a lot of this chapter was a copy of the Lost Inheritance, there wasn't much I needed to change from these sections. I do have a beta reader, however this chapter is un-betaed so expect mistakes.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Harry and Alfred were sitting in the library going over some numbers for the Rothwood estate when Alfred turned to Harry with a concerned look on his face. "Harry," he said tentatively. Harry, who had been hunched over the table working on a business plan for Millennium Tree Industries, paused in his scribbles, "what's up Alfred?"

" I was wondering what kind of relationship you were going to have with the Goblins. So far it seems you've put them in charge of your businesses, estates, and training. Are you going to rely on them like this often?" Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair, stretching out the kinks from his back.

"It's a tricky situation. On the one hand, they're the only entity t the moment with the power and inclination to help me with what I need. Dumbledore, while having the same long-term goals seems to have some kind of sinister plot for my life due to this grudge against the Potter family, slightly understandable, but still not appropriate for the circumstances. The Ministry, while they also have the same long-term goals, for the most part, also has to worry about their public image, which makes their motives questionable at best. Add in the fact that they only recently admitted to Voldemort's return and they become an even weaker option, and while I don't mind keeping Fudge in power, he's not exactly my first choice, and Merlin knows that I don't trust him. The power o the Rothwood family and its allies, combined with the Potter and Black families might be enough, but that would mean coming out as the Rothwood heir, a situation that I'm not currently prepared to take on at such a large scale.

Do I trust the goblins? Only as long as our goals are the same. Right now we both want to get rid of Voldemort and weaken the power base that supports the pureblood agenda. The ministry would balk at weakening the purebloods as they represent the highest paying portion of the wizarding world in terms of taxes and donations. Dumbledore seems content to keep the status quo, if his behavior at Hogwarts is any indication. The goblins eventually want equality, something all sides would resist. Do I see anything wrong with that? Not necessarily. They're mostly an isolated community anyways and since they don't use magic the same way as wizards, they don't need wands or to attend Hogwarts, so nothing would really change. The difference is that the law would give them the _option_ of going to Hogwarts or owning a wand, or living in Hogsmede. The whole point of freedom is not to give everyone the same tools, but the ability to choose which of those tools and opportunities to pursue. So for now the goblins are happy toe train me to defeat Voldemort and create a foundation that will help to decrease the separation of classes and draw some of the usual suspects out of Voldemort's camp, which accomplishes pretty much all of their goals at once. Once that's over, no, I don't trust them beyond bankers.

They considered themselves and should be considered as a separate power. The Americans and the British are friends and will work together for common interests, but neither country has undue influence on policy, business, or any other aspect of the country. They help each other as it is needed and when citizens visit the other country, they have rights and privileges just like everyone else."

Alfred grinned, "An astute and clear summation of the situation Harry. Good to know that those potions are working. I was just worried that we would lean too much on the Goblins and become indebted to them."

"No, once I have everything planned to a viable degree, which let's face it, I will need the Goblin's help with, I plan on managing my own estates and businesses with appropriate and qualified people in charge. If a goblin wants to work for the foundation, that's fine, as long as he's willing to swear to remain an independent/private employee. I plan on having all my employees swear to the same to avoid spies and saboteurs."

"Well as long as you're thinking ahead, we should be ok," Alfred stated with confidence. The two worked quietly for a little while before Harry's head shot up. "ALFRED!" Startled, Alfred jumped, spilling ink over the parchment he was working on "What?"

"When Dumbledore and I were talking, he said all my family is dead. Did something happen to the Dursleys?"

Alfred sighed in relief, it was a minor issue, "No Harry, we have guards posted around the Dursley home, waiting for orders from you on how to deal with them. Dumbledore tried to visit their home once, but a confundus was placed on him to keep him away. He believes they are dead, but they are quietly living their lives right now."

"Oh good…I suppose I'm going to have to deal with them eventually huh?"

"That would be advisable Harry, they are your family."

"A family that was stolen from me. I _hated_ them Alfred, and believe me the feeling was more than mutual. Even if Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon can be saved, Dudley has been raised to hate me, how can I expect his feelings to be all due to magic? How can we get over the years of abuse, mistrust, and hatred?

"We'll never find out if you don't take that first step. Why don't you go tomorrow, while we do the interviews for your friends?"

"I kind of wanted to watch that…"

"We'll record everything, I'll send Stephen with you to the Dursley's, he is an excellent bodyguard, and his senses will allow him to detect any magic controlling your relatives."

Harry had spent a few days helping Alfred and Remus draft the intern letters for the Rothwood group. He included very subtle muggle style codes in case Dumbledore was monitoring their mail. Thankfully even Dumbledore was unaware of Harry's true heritage and would pass off most of the mail. Of course if just Harry's allies were offered the internships then it would be a bit of a tip off so they added a few other students as well, ones that the three felt would be useful allies. It was hard work, they even added Harry to the list to throw the old wanker off a little more.

Final Internship List (Role in Potter's Army):

Harry Potter- Defense Against the Dark Arts (General of the Army)

Hermione Granger- Transfiguration (General)

Ronald Weasley- Brain research (Lieutenant General)

Neville Longbottom- Herbology (Major General)

Luna Lovegood- Care of Magical Creatures (Major General)

Fred and George Weasley- Potions (Colonels)

Draco Malfoy- Potions (Lieutenant Colonel)

Susan Bones- Charms (TBD)

Daphne Greengrass- Ancient Runes (TBD)

Katie Bell- Transfiguration (TBD)

Terry Boot- Arithmancy (TBD)

Anthony Goldstein- Divination (TBD)

Dean Thomas- Magical Art Techniques (TBD)

Sally Anne Perks – Defense Against the Dark Arts (TBD)

Justin – Charms (TBD)

In the end, al but Justin had agreed to come in for an interview, as he felt there was little the Rothwood group could offer him. The poor boy had no idea what he was missing really, as the entire group was about to set out on a project that would save the wizarding world and place them in positions of influence.

*HP AF*

The Residents of Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey were proud to say they were normal thank you very much. Lawns were immaculately manicured, cars were washed and waxed weekly, and all the neighbors kept a polite, but distant acquaintanceship with each other. The distance was the important part of the equation, for every resident had a secret that must be kept. Number 7 was falling deeper into debt as the wife's shopping addiction spiraled out of control, Number 9 was an alcoholic couple, Number 2 had been involved in the bombing of an abortion clinic several years prior to their move, and Number 5 saw the husband sleeping with his sixteen year old sister-in-law. Each person however kept up their appearances and went on with life.

The Dursleys were perfectly happy to go along with this way of life, after all, imagine the scandal, the _embarrassment_, if the neighbors were to discover the truth about their nephew, about the lies that had been spread throughout the neighborhood about him. So of course they were less than pleased with the nephew they thought themselves shot of showed up in a fancy car (probably stolen, they would tell the neighbors later). They didn't even give the boy a chance to knock on the door, just ushered him in in an effort to have him in view as little as possible. Harry normally would've have been slightly amused at the behavior of his relatives, but the memories he'd recovered and the questions of what if burning in his mind, just left him feeling slightly sick instead.

"Well boy, what do you want? Imagine showing up on our doorstep after telling us we were through with the likes of you. I can only guess where you stole the money you left us, though I know it isn't nearly enough to make up for what we paid to keep you all these years, I expect full reimbursement boy, with that fancy car of yours, you must turn enough tricks to pay us back you good for nothing—"

Harry finally had enough of his Uncle's blustering, and silenced him with a flick of his wand. "Uncle I can do magic now, do not test me. Aunt Petunia, please call Dudley down here, we need to have a family meeting." Petunia however, was not about to let her precious Diddydums anywhere near the freak with a wand, and apparently the power to use it. So Stephen went up stairs and dragged the screaming boy down, Dudley had apparently heard everything happening and attempted to escape through his window, only managing to get stuck halfway through. Harry managed a small smile at that news, but only sat down quietly as his family waited for him to start. He turned to his aunt.

"Aunt Petunia, did you know that my mom was adopted? Judging by the shocked look on your face I'm going to go with no. Well when I was in the wizarding bank we found out that she had been, because I am the heir to a family that has been lost for thirty some years. This family was very knowledgeable and spent much of it's fortune on collecting rare knowledge."

"Boy, if you were here to brag about your new wealth, or talk about my dratted supposed sister, then leave now, we don't care."

"That's not what I'm here for Aunt Petunia, I just needed to give you a background on this so you could understand the story. One of these potions would allow you to relive all your memories. Well, eager to have some memories of my parents other than the night they died, I agreed. My parents, they were wonderful people, but then again so were you. I don't know how much you remember of the first few years after I came to you, but you loved me, and cared for me as much as you did Dudley, who was my best friend. It wasn't until I was about three that that changed. Dumbledore came over, furious that you were treating me well, as part of his plan to keep me under his control meant he needed me submissive, which abusive relations would see to nicely. He put a spell on all of us, to create fear and hatred between us."

Dudley sneered, "What a load of crap Potter, you just need somewhere to go and in order to butter up mum and dad you come back with a sob story of the how the mean wizard made us hate you and can't we please be a family again. Well sod off Potter, we didn't hate you because of some spell, we hate you because you're a freak and a burden."

It was some of the most succinct and intelligent words Dudley had ever uttered, and Harry was surprised, even as he saw his aunt and uncle nodding in agreement with their son.

"Well of course I didn't expect you to believe me without proof. Aunt Petunia, I want you to think really hard of the Halloween of my third birthday. Are you thinking of it? Good, now I'm going to put my wand near your head, don't worry I won't hurt you, I give you my magical oath." With the flash of light Petunia, who at least knew the seriousness of the oath, allowed Harry to remove her "memory" of that Halloween night, which Harry played on the pensieve that he had brought from the manor. According to her new memory, she had taken both boys out, but only because a neighbor had seen Harry playing outside, and knew that the boy was no longer "sick" as she had been telling everyone. When they got back, she gave all of the candy given to Harry to Dudley, and then Vernon sent Harry to the cupboard. Harry then showed the memory he had recovered.

Now magic is a curious thing. One might ask how a single obliviate and a few choice words would allow a family to go from loving to hateful, and a small boy and uncle to have the same memory of a dark under the stairs cupboard. The memory charm is not just made for erasing memories, it builds them as well, the words spoken by the headmaster after an obliviate were not directed towards the Dursley's, but rather the magic of the charm, which, after knowing the parameters began rebuilding the lives of number four Privet Drive. Upon seeing the original memory however, the charm was dissolved, and all the locked memories came back at once, shocking the Dursleys.

"I know this is a lot to take in," Harry said quietly, "I'm going to let you process it together, I'll leave a number where you can reach me if you wish." After confirming with Stephen that he had removed the hatred charm from the vase in the living room, the two men left. Leaving a silently crying Petunia and Vernon, and a highly confused Dudley.

_**A/N: So I wrote this at the airport while waiting for a plane, this is good news for you kind readers because I have a lot of traveling coming up with my job, which means lots of writing! In fact I plan on finishing another chapter on my final leg home to California. So enjoy!**_


	17. Chapter 17

While Harry was talking to the Dursleys, Alfred had begun the first of the "intern" interviews. First to go was Hermione, they were reasonably sure of her loyalty, so they wanted to get her out of the way first, before getting into the messy stuff with the others. Hermione walked in, dressed sharply in a non-magical business suit. Alfred was instantly impressed, Rothwood was an old pureblood name, if her outfit raised any eyebrows while she was here, she would know it wasn't a job for her. He quickly reevaluated his game plan, Ms. Granger would require more subtlety, or bluntness.

"Good morning Ms. Granger, I'm Alfred Stanfield. How are you this morning?"

"Just fine Mr. Stanfield, and yourself?"

"Swamped with work, we haven't brought on so many new interns in several decades."

"Why the change in policy now?"

"Our Head of House has recently returned from a prolonged absence, and was disturbed to see how current events were unfolding, we hope to help stem the damage of the upcoming war."

"A noble cause, but what does that have to do with interns?"

"We need new ideas, and quite frankly, grunts to do the dirty work while the senior researchers focus on the more delicate work."

"Fair enough. I hope you don't mind me asking, I just want to know what I'm in for."

"That is one of the reasons we chose you Ms. Granger, you ask questions, you search for answers when you aren't satisfied, and I know you are not satisfied with the current situation in the magical world, war aside."

"Of course not, people are being forced into bad situations for no reason beyond the circumstance of their birth or a sickness."

"Ms. Granger, may I speak bluntly?"

"Of course sir."

"We do have an ulterior motive in our hiring process, however there are certain security concerns. The original plan was to slip some Veritaserum into a drink and ask you questions this way, however you are a very sharp girl, and I suspect you would not have taken an offered drink anyways."

Hermione was starting to look suspicious, and was slowly letting her wand slide down from her suit sleeve.

Albert held up his hands. "I mean you no harm Ms. Granger. I represent a party who is interested in the end of the Dark Lord and a revival of Wizarding culture with equality for all sentient beings. I give you my word. I propose a deal. An Unbreakable Oath, you take a Vertiaserum, answer my questions, and I do the same. If at the end of the meeting we feel we cannot work together we both leave keeping each other's secrets. Of course there is one loophole, if either of us finds the other working for Voldemort, we can report them to the authorities. Sound fair?"

Hermione considered it for a moment, "I want the the wording of the oath in writing before we begin the deal. Any changes and I cancel it and walk out of here."

Alfred nodded, "Fair enough, Ms. Granger." It took twenty minutes of haggling before the wording was perfected to the point where both parties could keep their secrets, but report any dark tendencies to the proper authorities. Hermione agreed to go first, and three drops of Veritaserum later she had a glazed look in her eyes as she waited for Alfred to begin his questioning.

"What is your full name?"

_ "__Hermione __Jane __Granger__"_

"When were you born?"

_"__September __19, __1979__"_

"Have you ever broken a law?"

_"__Yes, __several__"_

"What laws have you broken?"

_"__I __stole __restricted __potion __ingredients __from __Hogwarts__' __Potions __Master, __I __brewed __a __Class __3 __Restricted __potion __and __conspired __to __steal __blood __anchors __from __two __students. __I __broke __the __laws __concerning __time __travel, __struck __a __pureblood __heir, __helped __a __fugitive __escape __from __custody, __participated __in __an __illegal __organization, __broke __into __the __Ministry __of __Magic, __destroyed __several __rare __items __of __the __Department __of __Mysteries, __and __used __magic __against __several __pureblood __witches __and __wizards.__"_

"What illegal organization did you belong to and what was it's purpose?"

_"__Dumbledore__'__s __Army, __it __was __created __to __teach __student s__at __Hogwarts __Defense __Against __the __Dark __Arts __as __the __Ministry __was __refusing __to __teach __us.__"_

"Have you ever supported the Dark Lord who refers to himself as Voldemort?"

_"__Never__"_

"Are you loyal to Harry Potter?"

_ "Yes"_

"Have you ever participated in any action that hindered Harry Potter or his allies?"

_"__Yes__"_

Alfred's eyes grew cold, "Explain"

_"__The __summer __before __fifth __year __I __didn__'__t __write __after __Professor __Dumbledore __told __us __not __to. __I __felt __he __was __wrong __to __do __so, __but __obeyed __the __order __anyways. __As __a __result, __Harry __had __no __idea __what __was __happening __in __the __Wizarding __World __in __regards __to __Voldemort__"_

Alfred breathed a sigh of relief, "And if you discovered a plot to hinder Mr. Potter in his fight against Voldemort or in his right to live his life?"

_"__I __would __do __whatever __possible __to __help __Harry __do __what __was __necessary __to __defeat __Voldemort __and __live __a __fufilled __life.__"_

Alfred smiled, "That Ms. Granger is exactly what I wanted to hear. Now as there is no counter agent to Veritaserum, I shall leave the room until it wears off so you may protect whatever secrets you wish."

Ten minutes later, Hermione walked out of the office. "You only asked questions about Harry, why?"

"Ms. Granger, everyone knows that Mr. Potter will be at the center of the war, the keystone if you will. If he fails, the light fails. We intend to help him as much as possible."

"Very well your turn Mr. Stanfield."

The two returned to the office and Mr. Stanfield sat comfortably in his chair as Hermione administered the potion.

"What is your name?"

_"__Alfred __Reginald __Stanfield__"_

"Are you a supporter of Voldemort, Riddle, or his cause in any way shape or form?"

_"__Yes.__"_

"How?"

_"__I __do __not __support __the __ideals __of __Albus __Dumbledore.__"_

"What is your stance on blood supremacy"

_"__It__'__s __a __ridiculous __and __disgusting __sentiment.__"_

"Why don't you support Dumbleore?"

_"__He __has __broken __several __laws __that __directly __harm __the __Head __of __the __House __of __Rothwood, __to __whom __I __owe __my __allegiance, __he i__s __hypocritical __and __a __dark __lord __in __his __own __right, __choosing __instead __to __operate __in __the __background __and __manipulate __the __situation __rather __than __come __at __the __wizarding __world __head __on.__"_

"Who is the Head of the House of Rothwood?"

_"__Harry __Potter__"_

And with that, Rothwood House had a new ally.


	18. Dear Readers

Hey everyone, I know it's been awhile, and I just want to clarify that I am NOT abandoning this story. However, I am back in school, and recently gave birth to my first child, and on top of that, my computer's hard drive died, so the story has been put on the back burner for awhile. As soon as I manage to rewrite the chapters that I had outlined I'll post them, but I don't know when that'll be. I'm sorry about the delay, I know I hate it when authors do this, but hey real life takes over.


End file.
